Heart of Kol
by STOLENHEART21
Summary: "We thought you were dead." "You have no idea.", "You lied to me for five hundred years!" "SO DID YOU!" , "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS KOL?" "EVERYTHING I FEEL IS BECAUSE OF YOU TERRA!", "I love her, I don't want live without her again." "I can't live without him again...I won't.", "She's going to unleash hell to protect him." ...Every love story deserves a second chance.
1. TerrenciaTerra

Every love story deserves a second chance...2012

DREAM-

A young girl was seated near the lake in a small town known as Mystic Falls. She was playing with her stuffed dog, that was missing an eye and had many seams sewn into the fabric. It was something she treasured more than anything for it was the last thing her grandmother gave her before she died. At the time Terrencia had only been nine, now she was eleven, and seated by the lake watching the water flow into the lake from a small stream just up the hill, not as big as a waterfall but not smaller than one either. She hummed a tune to herself as she played with the stuffed toy.

_My love, leave yourself behind _

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_ My love, you have found peace _

_You were searching for release_

She didn't notice the shadow behind her watching her from the distance.

_You gave it all into the call _

_You took a chance and You took the fall for us_

_You came thoughtfully _

_Loved me faithfully _

_You taught me honor You did it for me_

She stared at the stuffed animal with an emotionless look that would have seemed like she wasn't even aware of where she was.

_Tonight you will sleep for good_

_ You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all _

_You gave all you had And now I am home_

The shadow stayed hidden within the trees as Terrencia continued to sing not daring to interupt her.

_My love, leave yourself behind _

_Beat inside me, leave you blind _

_My love, look what you can do_

_ I am mending, I'll be with you_

_You took my hand and added a plan _

_You gave me your heart _

_I asked you to dance with me_

_You loved honestly Did what you could release _

_Ah, ooh_

She stood up and walked closer to the water staring into the depths of the lake.

_I know you're pleased to go _

_I won't relieve this love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all _

_You gave all you had _

_And now I am home_

The shadow still in hiding watched with such an intense stare that he it was afraid the young girl would vanish if they were to blink.

_My love, leave yourself behind _

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you_

As she finished humming she heard the sound of a twig snapping behind her, the figure had made a mistake of stepping forward when it snapped. She was startled as she turned around and scanned the trees with her eyes. She stood deadly still trying to listen for any sound, when she heard none she figured it had been an animal. The figure within the trees stood up from behind the bush it had hidden inside of. She continued to hum the song as she gathered her things and walked down the edge of the lake to where she had originally come from. She still had not seen the figure from within the trees, and the figure was desperate to find out who the young girl with the beautiful voice was, but little did either know they would become very close over time.

END OF DREAM-

Waking from her dream and realizing she was still on the plane Terra Trager looked out the window at the city below her. It had changed so much since she had last been there, a city just outside of Mystic Falls, her home and yet the one place she didn't know what would bring. She had medium length curly dark brown hair, hazelnut colored eyes, her skin was pale with a few freckles here and there, and she was petite for her age. Terra stared at the buildings as the plane lowered, clenching her eyes shut waiting for the plane to touch the ground. She always hated flying, she felt that a persons feet belonged on the ground not in the sky. If they did then they would have been born with wings like the birds that ruled the skies. She saw her reflection in the plane's window and for the first time she realized she was scared. Terra hadn't been back to Mystic Falls in over five hundred years, and she honestly regretted the decision to come back even now. You may be thinking what? 500 years? You see Terra wasn't just an ordinary girl, she was a werewolf and she was also a vampire. A hybrid if you will. Terra never thought her life would come to this, she used to just be a werewolf living with her pack, living her life day by day and only having to worry about the next full moon. Now she had to worry about so much more. But at least she didn't have to worry about him.

TERRA'S POV:

'I shook my head of the thought. No Terra quit thinking about him, he's dead, they're all dead. They've been dead for five hundred years.'

I looked out the window to see that we had landed, people were already getting up and gathering their things to get off the plane. I sat and waited so I wouldn't be caught in the middle of the chaos. I took a deep breath and turned my phone back on and dialed a number I knew by heart.

After three rings the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded tired.

"It's me." I replied back with an even voice.

"Terra? What time is it there?"

"Nearly ten in the morning." I said looking back out the window to see people greeting their loved ones.

"Are you sure you still want to do this? It's not too late to come back you know."

I chuckled lightly. "I have to do this Gale. I have to figure out what's drawing me back here or those dreams will never go away."

"Terra...I just don't want you to be disappointed if you don't find what you're looking for." Gale replied.

There was a few seconds of silence before I replied.

"I just..I have to do this Gale, even if I'm disappointed with the outcome, I have to do this. It's all I can think about."

"Just be careful Terra, you and I both know what can happen in Mystic Falls. I want you back here in one piece, nothing less." Gale stated seriously.

"I'll be fine Gale I promise. Has my dad calmed down any?"

"No. He was pretty pissed after you left, but it's only because you refused to take anyone with you for protection."

"I don't need a baby sitter, especially not Dante." I snapped angrily.

"I know, I know...but your Jedediah's daughter, his only daughter. He doesn't want you to get hurt again."

"Gale don't. They're dead okay, they've been dead for five hundred years and I'm not about to start reminising about the past with you over the phone."

"I'm sorry Terra...look just find out what you have to and then take some time off to have fun. Don't make this trip just another assignment for you."

"I'll think about it Gale...look I gotta go, I'll call you later." I said finally standing up to get my bags.

"Bye love." Gale said hanging up.

I put my phone away and grabbed my bags and finally headed into the airport to call for a rental car. I found a jeep ten minutes later and loaded my things into the back and got into the drivers seat. Pulling away from the airport I started to realize I had no idea where I was heading, this place had changed since five hundred years ago, and then I heard my stomach growl. I smirked to myself, maybe that would be a good place to start and then I could find out where I could get inforation on where my dad's cabin was. I headed down the road when I caught sight of the Mystic Grill. My stomach growled even louder.

"Okay, Okay! We're getting food shut up all ready." I replied to myself.

I parked the car and headed inside when the smell of delicious food hit my nostrils and I felt my teeth extend in hunger. I closed my eyes and calmed down a little before opening them to see a blonde headed teenager approaching me with a menu in his hand.

"Hey I'm Matt and I'll be your waiter today. Table for one?" He asked giving me a bright smile.

In politeness I smiled and nodded before following him to a table near the pool tables. I took my jacket off and sat down as he handed me a menu.

"What can I get you to drink?" Matt asked taking out a pen and a small notebook.

'_Your blood for starters_.' I shook my head of the thought.

"Coke." I replied giving him a smile.

"Okay I'll be back for your order and I'll have your drink too."

I nodded and he left. I realized this was going to be harder than I thought keeping my thirst at bay, usually I'd just go hunt some defenseless person down in the abandoned streets of Italy but this was a small town and people would begin to no notice pretty soon. I got up and headed for the pool table and grabbed a cue stick as the balls were already line up. Matt came back with my drink and I gave him my order before he left again. I played a game by myself as Matt brought me my food and I motioned for him to sit it on the table. I walked over and started eating a few fries just to settle my stomach a little, and I noticed Matt was still standing there.

"Is something wrong?" I asked walking over to the pool table and lined up for a shot.

"You're not from around here are you?" Matt asked observing me.

I guess I should lie just so he doesn't ask a bunch of questions. "No, I'm visiting my Uncle, he owns a cabin out here and I'm here to help out since my parents can't come out here to help him."

"Oh so will you be attending school here as well?"

"Yep, I'm a senior."

"Me too, I should introduce you to some of my friends they're really cool and I think you'll like them."

I politely smiled not wanting to be rude. "Sure that sounds great, thanks Matt."

"No problem, look I gotta get back to work so I'll see you later okay?" I nodded and he headed off.

'_Hanging out with a bunch of teenagers was not on my to do list right now_.'

I finished eating and decided to head off in search of the cabin. I left Matt a nice big tip since he had been so polite and headed out to the jeep, I passed a group of people walking in and then stopped short when I felt something shift in the air. I turned but they were headed inside so I didn't bother with it. I drove for about fifteen minutes until I finally found the cabin near the lake. It was beautiful, and it felt like home before I left five hundred years ago. I grabbed my things and made my way inside where we set my things down on the ground. The cabin was pretty huge and it looked up to date. There were three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, a large living room, and a small study room filled with books. It looked like any normal cabin would, except for the basement, I remembered what my father had told me was down there. I opened the door leading to a set of stairs, I turned on the light and headed down. As I reached the bottom step I finally saw the room in full view. A large cage wall spread from one end of the room to the other. The walls were concrete, and there was only one window but that was on the ceiling and it was blocked by metal bars as well. The room was used for my fathers personal use, he would keep what he 'caught' down here and deal with them in his own personal way. I could still see the blood splatters all over the wall and floor, the stains still held a foul smell especially to my super sensitive nose so I went back upstairs and slammed the door shut before locking it. I looked around as I leaned back against the door, this was going to be my new home for a while...better start unpacking.

I unpacked a few books I had brought with me from Italy. Most of them were my diaries. They held all of my secrets, desires, and most of all...my memories of him. I felt my eyes tearing up but I brushed them away and shook my head of all thoughts. After three hours of unpacking and cleaning up the cabin I drove to the store to store up on food and supplies. I grabbed a basket and made my way through the isles. I grabbed whatever I wanted and continued to search for what I needed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone's basket. I looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and a teenage boy with sandy brown hair holding one another and smiling.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly apologized picking up what had fallen out of the basket onto the floor.

"It's okay we shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the isle." The boy said bending down to help me as well as the girl. I finally got a good look at the girl and almost had a heart attack. It was Katherine or maybe...no it couldn't be.

They handed me my items. "Thank you." I said looking at her in shock.

"You're not from around here are you?" The girl asked.

"Is it that obvious to everyone?" I asked still playing the role of new girl.

"Kind of." The boy replied with a sincere smile.

"I'm Elena and this is my boyfriend Stefan." The girl said extending her hand which I took in response to shake. She looked just like Katherine, yet she called herself Elena? Had Katherine had a child I didn't know about?

"I'm Terra."

"That's a pretty name." Elena stated smiling.

"Um thanks." I said looking around hoping they'd leave already, but only because I was so tired from the plane ride.

That's when it hit me, I smelled something different about them and it was nagging me. From what I could tell Stefan was a vampire and Elena...she looked like Katherine, and I remember the tales of Katherine being a doppelganger, I'm guessing that made Elena one as well. Stefan on the other hand had a familiar smell, one I would never forget, the smell of a vampire. What were they doing here in Mystic Falls?

"Terra? Are you Okay?" Stefan asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um yeah, look I'm really not trying to be rude, but I took a plane in last night and I'm just really tired right now." I explained hoping they would understand and not be upset.

Elena shook her head in understanding thankfully. "Terra we get it, we can talk again some other time, you go home and rest because I know you must be exhausted." She said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Elena." I said smiling and waving goodbye. I paid for my items and headed back to the jeep.

I took a deep breath. Vampires were back in Mystic Falls, Elena was a doppelganger, what else could surprise me? Scratch that I didn't want to know. Yet maybe I did, could this be what was leading me back home, is this all connected somehow to my dreams? I shook my head of the thought, headed home and took a long hot shower before heading off to bed and not getting up until early morning. What would tomorrow bring I wonder?


	2. Friends, Shocking Discovery, Truth pt1

Waking up was something I always regretted, not because I was lazy, but because I had to stop dreaming, and I was always dreaming of him. The mere image of him floods my thoughts, my dreams, and sometimes I end up drawing him in my diary without even thinking about it. I sat up and grabbed my diary turning to an empty page to draw my latest memory of him laughing. It was filled with images of him, my memories of him, and things I wish to say to him as if he'll one day find it and read it. This book was one of many I had, they were all stacked along the book shelf in my room. I never let anyone touch them fearing they may ruin what I worked so hard on. I stared at the image that was now complete, his smile was something that made my whole world light up, and yet never being able to see it again made my heart ache. I slammed the book shut when tears sprung to my eyes and I bit my thumb. I knew it wasn't healthy for me to be depressed about it, even after five hundred years, but I can't stop thinking about him, and I don't think I ever will. I got up and got dressed putting on my short blue dress, blue converse, black knee length leggings, and my leather jacket before heading outside to my jeep and head to school. Yeah I know why would a five hundred year old hybrid be going to school? Well since I looked so young, I didn't want to draw attention to myself and decided that a teenage looking girl not going to school would definitely draw attention to me. I arrived at the school and went to the office to get my schedule where I had to compel the lady at the front desk to give it to me. I thanked her as I headed down the hallways looking for my first class.

I finally found it and headed inside where a lecture was already taking place. The teacher who I found out was named Alaric Saltzman along with the class stopped what they were doing and they all looked at me. I noticed Matt, Elena, and Stefan were all in there. Elena smiled, Matt looked surprised, and Stefan looked neutral. I looked at the teacher and silently handed him my slip. He looked at me, smiled and then turned to the class.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet our new student, Terrencia Trager."

"It's actually Terra." I said silently but I knew they heard me.

"Terra." He said fixing his mistake and smiling.

"Terra you can take a seat next to Tyler and behind Elena." I nodded and headed for the back of the class.

Elena, Matt, and Stefan all greeted me as I came to the back to sit down. They introduced me to Tyler and Caroline who were in the back. Stefan was by the window with Matt behind him, Elena was next to Stefan, with Caroline next to her, Tyler was behind Caroline, and I was in between Matt and Tyler. I could smell Caroline and Tyler as well just as had smelled Elena and Stefan. How many of them were there in Mystic Falls and what were they doing here? They asked me about Italy, and I asked them who to watch out for in school and what teachers I would like, and what they did around here for fun. School went by pretty quickly and then we were all eating lunch in the cafeteria where they introduced me to Bonnie, who I could immediately tell was a witch, and Elena's little brother Jeremy.

"So what's it like having to go from a great place like Italy to our quiet little town?" Caroline asked.

She was more eager than anyone else I had known who wanted to know about my life. I found quite amusing actually.

"It's not really that bad actually, I like it here more than I do in Italy?" I replied looking down.

"Why is that?" Stefan asked now joining in on the conversation.

"Life in Italy can get pretty hectic, so many people, lots of confusion in the streets, not to mention you can only get away with so much that seems like a normal daily routine for most people in America."

"But you must like living there, otherwise you'd have left long ago." Elena added.

"Oh I do don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful place, but it's nice to finally see what else is out there besides spaghetti and people constantly yelling at each other in the streets at night as much as during the day."

They all laughed and agreed that I was probably right...If only they knew the real reason.

This group wasn't so bad but I was still planning on keeping my distance for now and keeping an eye on them until I figured out who the hell they really were.

A week passed by and I still hadn't figured anything out pertaining to my dreams or why I was being drawn back home. Things just weren't adding up. A girl who looked just like Katherine. Check. Two vampires so far. Check. A werewolf. Check. A witch. Check. Finally two human boys, one who smelled like death and seemed aware of what was going on. Check. Knowing what it all has to do with me being here? Not Check.

Ugghhhh. My head was starting to hurt. I was beginning to think this trip was for nothing until I found myself eating lunch with the group again, and that's when I began to realize the reason of the trip.

We were all planning on hanging out tomorrow since today was Friday. Elena asked me if I would like to hang out after school with them today since I had no plans and since I really didn't want to go home to an empty cabin again I decided to say yes. Plus I figured I could find out more about Stefan and the others.

School ended pretty quickly and we all headed over to Elena's house where we decided to watch the boys play some video games and Caroline style my hair, while Elena painted Bonnie's nails. Everyone was engrossed in conversations when there was the sound of the door opening. I looked around to see Mr. Saltzman walk in with another guy who was tall, had black hair, green eyes, and wore a smug look on his face. The smell of blood drifted off of him in waves and my nostrils flared. His eyes fixed themselves on me and then I saw the glare as well as the recognition. He knew.

In a split second I found myself pinned by the throat to a wall, with him snarling in my face.

"DAMON!" I heard several people shout.

Before anyone could react I reversed our positions and pinned him to the wall with only one hand and squeezed his throat tightly. He tried prying me off but it was no use. My face had formed into the twisted monster I was and I could hear every heart in the room pounding loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline shouted.

I calmed down knowing there was no point in tying to start a fight and I might as well tell them what I knew. However Damon beat me to it.

He threw my hand away from him and glared. "She's a werewolf." He spit.

"Hybrid." I bit back.

They all stared at me in shock before Damon lunged at me again. I threw him across the room where I aimed for him to land on the couch. I turned to the others who had all backed away.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I said changing my face back to normal.

"Yeah right like we're going to believe that." Damon stated standing back up.

No one else said anything and I took that as my cue for me to leave. I nodded my head grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Just as I put my hand on the door knob Elena spoke up.

"Terra wait!" I stopped turning around to look at them.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Elena asked stepping closer.

I snorted. "Yeah because 'Hi my name's Terra, I just moved back home from Italy, I hate the color pink, and oh yeah by the way I'm a thousand year old hybrid', would have been a great way to start a conversation with people I barely knew."

"I thought you weren't from around here?" Matt asked finally speaking up.

"Not from this time, I haven't been back to Mystic Falls in five hundred years, last time I was here toilets hadn't even been invented yet. I never lied about that, I never lied about anything, just my age and what I was." I said fiddling with my sleeves.

"How do we know that?" Stefan asked.

"My name is Terrencia Trager, I liked to be called Terra. I love the color yellow. I love animals. I hate the color pink and I hate people expecting me to be girly. I love the winter time but I also love the water during summer. I suck at math but I love English and literature. Art is everything to me and I love to sing and play the piano. I'm a hybrid and I haven't killed anyone outside of Italy." I stated with a firm tone showing I was being honest as I looked each of them in the eye.

The last part startled them a little but they could see I was being honest. There was more to it then that but they didn't need to know about my past just yet. I waited for one of them to speak and just when I thought no one was going to speak Stefan spoke up.

"You haven't given us any reason for us to doubt you have you?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"No." I lied but he wasn't going to be able to tell.

He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile.

Caroline and Elena walked up to me. "I can't believe you don't like pink. It would be such a cute color on you." Caroline said dramatically before smiling at me along with Elena.

Over all they accepted me, well everyone but Damon at the moment. They all sat down in the living room leaving me to face him alone. He stared at me for a moment before stepping forward, yet I remained where I stood. I wasn't afraid of someone I was much more older than even if I didn't look it physically.

"I still don't trust you." He said in a serious yet playful way.

"I know."

"You know I'll be keeping an eye on you right?"

"Yep."

"As long as we understand each other then."

I smiled as he gave me a smirk before we headed into the living room with the others.

As I sat down next to Bonnie, Tyler spoke up.

"So Terra since Damon was able to tell what you were does that mean you knew what the rest of us were the entire time?" Everyone looked at me interested in my answer.

"Yes, the smell was so strong I knew as soon as I met each of you."

"Why don't we all go to the grill to grab a bite to eat and play some pool?" Jeremy suggested after an hour of everyone lounging around and getting bored.

"Is that okay with you Terra?" Elena asked looking at me.

"Yeah I could go for a game of pool, and I really need a drink." Everyone looked at me in shock except Damon who brightened up at the thought.

"I'm starting to like her already." Damon said throwing his arm around me as we walked out of the house and towards the grill.

We walked inside and Damon, Alric, and I headed for the bar while the others ordered their food. I sat down with the boys on either side of me and the bartender came over and looked at me.

"Can I see your I.D.?" He asked.

I huffed before compelling him while Damon and Alaric watched in interest.

"No, you are going to give me and my friends here whatever we want to drink and never ask us for them again." He nodded and we placed our orders.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Terra." Damon said raising his glass to mine.

The three of us were in a deep conversation when we interrupted by a voice that I knew all to well.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The vampire and the hunter chatting up a pretty girl? Now I know you boys have a history of liking the same woman but a young girl such as this? Shame on you." He said with a heavy thick accent.

I let out a shuttering breath and clutched my glass tightly...Niklaus. It couldn't be. He was dead. They were all dead. Right? I watched them burn...I watched him... I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt pain in my hand and Damon whisper my name. I looked down to see blood pouring out of my closed fist that was now clutching broken glass inside of it. The blood mixed with the alcohol and dripped onto the counter. Alaric grabbed a napkin and began to help me clean my hand.

"Everything all right love?" My hands were shaking and I looked dead ahead before finally deciding to turn around and face him.

Judging by the look on his face I was no longer the one in shock. His smile faded into what seemed complete and utter disbelief. A look rarely seen upon the great Niklaus's face. He had changed from the last time I saw him, his hair was shorter, he was now dressed in modern time clothes, and he seemed to gain a little more muscle. All in all I could still see that it was indeed Klaus. But it wasn't possible if he was here and ...alive then...oh my god.

His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes widened at the sight of me. When he was finally able to form words only one thing came from his mouth.

"Terra?"

"Klaus." I replied in whisper.

He swallowed but still said nothing.

"You two know each other?" Alaric asked looking between the two of us and then at Damon who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Could you boys excuse us for a moment?" I asked not taking my eyes off of him in fear he'd vanish and I'd never get to know the truth.

They both nodded and headed over to the others to inform them what was taking place.

"Take a seat Klaus." I stated with a glare and I could tell he was nervous as hell.

"I'd rather not Terra, I actually have to get going." He said taking a step towards the door.

I got up in one quick movement and grabbed his forearm.

"Take. A Seat. Niklaus. Now." I gritted out before shoving him into the seat.

He glared at me before straightening himself out and then I took a seat next to him before ordering another drink.

Well this should be interesting.


	3. Truth pt2

Klaus and I sat at the bar drinking while the others were watching and no doubt listening in on what we were going to say. We had been sitting there for ten minutes just drinking, both of us trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"As much as I love a drink with a pretty young girl as the next guy, I'd really like to get on with this little revelation of ours so I could go about my night." Klaus said putting his drink down and turning to me.

I slammed my glass down and looked straight ahead and took a deep breath.

"I thought you were dead...I thought you were ALL dead!"

"Well as you can see I'm very much alive...so to speak." He chuckled but then quickly shut up from the look I was giving him.

"Five hundred years Klaus." I stated turning to him my eyes glowing a bright silver.

He started to speak but I stopped him.

"You don't get to talk right now. Right now you are going to listen to what I have to say." He shut his mouth and nodded.

"I went five hundred years thinking you were all dead. Do you know what that was like for me? To think that I had..." I teared up and looked away from him.

"To what Terra? Think that it was your fault that my baby brother had died, that we had all died in that fire?" He said with such menace.

I snapped my head towards him and snarled.

"Easy love, I'm just stating the facts." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"You can go to hell for all I care." I said taking another sip.

"Ah but then how would you know where to look for Kol?" He asked turning back to his drink.

I looked at him so fast that if I had been human I would have broken my neck.

"Where is he Klaus?" I demanded.

"Well now that you ask I'm not sure when I last saw him." He stated grinning as he took a sip.

Before anyone knew what was happening grabbed him and sped so fast from the bar no one had time to register what had happened. I sped outside and slammed him into the brick wall of the building, the sound of cracking echoing throughout the alley.

"I will give you one last chance to answer before I rip your head from your shoulders, gouge out your eyeballs, and tear your heart from your body as it lays twitching on the ground." I stated with such venom that scared even myself.

"WHERE. IS. KOL?"

Klaus stared at me before finally answering. "He's out with the rest of my siblings, I believe locked up somewhere in his spacious little coffin resting in peace."

"WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

"Relax love, it didn't kill them it just neutralized them for a while."

I calmed down a little and set him down slightly but didn't let go.

"Think what you want about us Terra, but we thought you were dead too. At least that's what we were told." He stated.

"Is he-. I mean how has he...Is he okay?" I asked looking up at him in concern.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Kol's fine Terra, I made sure to protect him all these years."

"By daggering him?"

"You don't know what happened!" He yelled back as much as he could.

"Do I even want to?"

Klaus just turned from me and bit his lip. I could see he was struggling with what he did himself.

I sighed and loosened my grip.

"Has he...I mean did he... ?" I asked looking down.

"Find someone else?" Klaus finished.

I looked up and nodded afraid to know.

There was a moment of silence before Klaus spoke up.

"You know I don't know the answer to that Terra. If I had to guess though I'd say no."

I looked up to see he was serious.

"He's only ever loved you Terra."

I set Klaus down and backed away.

I looked up to Klaus who was smiling.

Then I felt a new feeling I had never thought I would, hurt. He made me believe that he had died, he never came back, he lied to me for five hundred years.

He loved me and then he left me.

I felt my eyes tear up thinking that I was just another plaything to him.

"Terra." Klaus whispered.

I looked up and he stepped forward. He pulled me into an embrace.

"I promise you, that he never wanted to hurt you that way.

"THEN WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?" I shouted as I backed away. "Why would he make me believe he was dead, all I ever did was love him." I cried looking down.

"I think we were all to blame Terra, it was a misunderstanding on both parts."

"That lasted for five hundred years?" I snapped.

Klaus looked down not knowing what else to say.

"I want to see him." I said.

His head snapped back up so fast I thought I almost heard it crack.

"You can't."

"Why not?" I growled stepping closer.

"The coffin is sealed, only a witch can open it."

"Fortunate enough for you I know one who can." I smirked.

"Terra please."

"Please what Klaus? I want to see Kol, end of story."

He let his shoulders sag in defeat before slowly looking up at me.

"Just wait, wait until I deal with whats going on and then I'll let you see him okay? I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Klaus." I said with a glare.

"Ah but then where would I be in life Terra?

"Dead." I replied casually causing him to glare back before I started busted out laughing.

We headed our separate ways for the night. I only hope I don't regret what I'm about to do.


	4. What I Wanted

I went to bed early that night, Kol was alive. Alive. Well as alive as he could be at the moment but at least he was here, where I could see him soon. I remember the last time he and I saw each other. It hadn't ended well and I sort of regret it.

Flashback/Dream

We were both running through the woods chasing each other, I was faster the Kol, I ran dodging everything in my way. The sun was shining through the tree tops, the birds were chirping, and you could hear the river flow by as if you were right next to it. Kol had gotten ahead of me and then stopped looking to his right as something caught his attention.

I stopped as well looking at him from about ten feet away.

"What are you doing? I asked laughing lightly.

He motioned for me to be quiet and come closer so I did. He held back the bush that was blocking our view and pointed to a spot in the clearing. I looked down to see a fawn and its mother eating in the grass. I looked in amusement at Kol who was looking at them in awe. I smiled at his child like antics but it was disrupted when I heard the sound of a group of horses and then the sound of a bow tearing through flesh. I looked back to see the mother deer lying dead next to the fawn who was shaking and nudging its mother to get up. Then I thought about Kol and looked back to see his face pale at the sight and then turn into rage as he spotted the attackers walking towards the deer. Before I could do anything Kol let out a snarl before rushing at the men and killed one in an instant.

"KOL STOP!" I yelled getting up and heading down to the clearing.

Kol was about to attack the next man but another bow was released and went sailing in to Kol's shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain and then I was able to smell it. Vervain was laced around the arrow. The attackers were about to hit him with another before I ran in front of him protectively.

"No!" I shouted glaring at them.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" The one who seemed as if here were the leader spoke up.

"Leave. Him. Alone." I gritted. My wolf wanted out, but I was using everything I had to keep it in. Kol was already upset from what we had both just watched, I didn't need him being terrified added to the list.

"Well miss I would but it seems as if your little friend here killed one of my men. I can't just let him get away with that. You understand." He had a sickly smile that I wanted claw off at the moment.

"But maybe you can persuade me to change my mind?" He said stepping closer to me as I took one step back into Kol who was growling.

I reached for Kol's arm blindly behind me before restraining him back.

"I don't need to persuade anyone to do anything. Especially a grease hunter like you, but you understand." I said in a mocking tone causing Kol to let out a small laugh.

The man's face contorted into anger and he grabbed the bow and aimed it at Kol once again. I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped letting the wolf out before running at the man in one swift movement snapping his neck. I killed all six of them before draining their blood like a savage. I dropped the last body before turning to Kol who was standing there just staring at me. I calmed down before looking at the mess I had made. Blood. There was so much blood everywhere. I panicked, people were going to find their bodies and come looking for us again. I didn't want to have to move again, I didn't want to have to run again. I looked at Kol who approached me and took a hold of my face with shaking hands and made me look at him.

"Terra, it's okay, it's going to be okay calm down." He said in a whisper but I could tell he was terrified of me and that hurt more than anything.

Then I got angry. "Okay?" I snarled before shoving him away.

He looked at me with wide eyes before flinching away at the tone of my voice.

"How is this okay Kol?" I yelled pointing to the bodies.

He opened his mouth but I beat him to it.

"I just killed six men in less than five seconds all because of some stupid animal that wouldn't have mattered to you come tomorrow!"

"That's not fair Terra!" He shouted back just as angry.

"It would have died anyway Kol!"

"Tell that to him." Kol shouted pointing at the fawn.

I looked at the animal in rage at the moment, it should have just run off by now.

"You acted out of anger all because of him?" I asked even more pissed off.

"Does it matter?" He snapped back.

"Yes Kol it does! They're meant to be hunted!"

"By who monsters like you?" He shouted back before looking at me horrified with what he just said.

I don't know what came over me next but it was something I never wanted to feel again, hatred. I nodded blankly before looking at Kol.

"You're right Kol, what does it matter how we act?" I said in a monotone voice.

Before he could react I sped over to the fawn before ripping its throat. I savored in the taste and I stared at Kol who looked hurt. I dropped the lifeless form onto the ground and looked at him with no emotion.

"H-how could you just do that?" Kol asked staring at the body.

"Like you said Kol, I'm a monster, and I'd do it again."

"And that's what makes us different Kol, it's why we are the way we are. Killing animals is what keeps us from killing other humans, humans who are innocent."

Kol huffed before glaring at me.

"You call them innocent?" He said pointing to the bodies on the ground.

"Yes they were hunting for food!"

"They took a mother away from it's child!"

Then it clicked, this was about Esther.

"They would have killed you Terra the second they found out what you were and you know it!"

"You don't know that." I said not looking at him.

"Yes I do!"

I looked away in anger.

"Why do you want to protect them so much Terra?"

I looked at him feeling tears spring my eyes. "Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because maybe one day when we're human again, they'll accept us."

He just looked at me blankly. "Terra we'll never be-"

"Don't... just don't Kol. You may want to be this for the rest of your life but I don't. I want a family, I want kids, I want..." I let tears fall from my eyes.

"You want what?"

"I want to grow old and die on my own terms Kol."

"Why would you want to be a pathetic human?"

"THEY'RE NOT PATHETIC!"

"Then you and I are coming from completely opposite views here."

"Because it's not what you want it makes me wrong?"

Kol said nothing in return.

"Haven't you ever thought about kids, family, when it was finally time for you grow old and die?"

He looked away from me.

"When you finally figure out what you do want Kol, let me know." I said before speeding off.

END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM

I awoke slowly in regret. I never should have said those things to him. I never should have left him alone in the woods.

Five hundred years without the person I loved more than anything, it killed me each and everyday to think he was gone and that those were the last words I said to him.

My cellphone rang and I got a call from Klaus.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"I need your help." He said in a panicked tone.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked sitting up in alert.

"Stefan's taken what belongs to me."

"Another petty quarrel between you two. Why must I be involved again?"

There was a few moments of silence before he responded. "He has Kol Terra."

My heart stopped and all I saw was red.


	5. Barganing Chips, Elijah

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY CHARACTERS OTHER THAN TERRA AND ANY OTHER PACK MEMBERS. SOME OF THE EPISODES MAY BE ALTERED IN THE STORY.

I sped to the Salvatore house and busted down the door, having already been invited in I searched the rooms for Stefan, growling when I couldn't. My wolf wanted out, Stefan had taken Kol to get back at Klaus. I couldn't blame him since none of them knew about Kol and I. I sniffed the air trying to catch his scent but got none. Then I heard it footsteps coming towards the house, I sped down the stairs to see Damon walk through the door looking at the broken door in shock and fear as to what had happened. He caught sight of me.

"Terra what the hell?" He asked before I sped over to him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

He let out a pained whimper and stared down at me.

"T-terra? What are y-you doing?" He asked trying to breath.

I clutched his neck tighter and growled causing him to stop struggling.

I leaned in and growled. "Where. Is. He?"

"W-who?" He gasped.

I growled and pulled him forward before slamming him back again causing him to cry out.

"WHERE IS STEFAN?" I asked snarling.

"I don...I don't know." He said in a low whisper.

I threw him back causing him to crash into the coffee table. He was dazed as I grabbed him again and once more slammed him into a wall. He tried to pry my hand off but it wasn't working.

"Terra...Stop...stop please." He said looking at me through his closing eyes.

"Then tell me." I bit out.

"I don't...know...I swear."

Just as I was about to throw him across the room again his phone buzzed. I grabbed it from his pocket and looked at it.

The screen had Stefan's name flash. I looked at Damon before loosening my grip and opening the phone.

"Hello Stefan!." I said with a fake cheery smile.

"Terra? What are you doing with Damon's phone?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Oh you know Damon can't answer the phone right now due to the fact that I'm strangling him to death at the moment." I said as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

"WHAT?" Stefan shouted as I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah well it was suppose to be you but Damon walked in and I had to take my anger out on someone. Damon being your brother and all is just a bonus."

"Just wait there I'm on my way okay?"

"Oh don't bother Stefan, we won't be here when you get back." I replied before pulling Damon from the wall and dragging him from the house by the neck.

"What do you want Terra?"

"I want what you took from Klaus." I replied bitterly.

"Really that's what this is about?" Damon asked stopping himself from moving before I yanked him forward again.

"Why?" Stefan asked me through the phone.

"It's none of your business, however if you wish to learn the tale I suggest you gather your things and mine and meet me at Klaus's where I will be waiting with your brother. Weather he is in one piece is up to you."

"Let me talk to him." Stefan demanded.

I put the phone up to Damon and gave him a warning glare.

"Hello?"

"Are you okay Damon?" I could hear Stefan ask frantically.

"I'm fine Stefan, I just don't see why I'm suffering for your mistake is all." He replied in his usual snarky attitude.

"I'm on my way okay Damon. It'll be okay."

"Oh take your time no rush here." He replied sarcastically.

I pulled the phone away before dragging him along again.

"You have one hour." I said before closing the phone and throwing it against a tree.

"Why an hour, he can be there faster and you know it." Damon bit out.

"Well I need some time to torture you don't I?" I replied smirking causing him to try and get out of the hold I had on him. I just tightened it and pulled him along as he fought the whole way.

We made it to Klaus's and I busted through the door causing him and his hybrids to approach the door. I walked in with a struggling Damon before throwing him to the ground at Klaus's feet. Damon got up again and tried to make a run for the door but I threw him back and slammed the door shut having two of his hybrids guard it.

"What's this?" Klaus asked starring down at him with a sadistic smirk.

Damon shrank away from him and back towards me.

"Your bargaining chip you idiot." Klaus snapped his head towards me and glared.

"You know it amazes me that you can lead an army yet you have to call me up to solve your Salvatore problem. Did you really not guess that all you needed was to trade Damon for the coffins?"

Klaus looked away in anger.

"Your loosing your touch old man." I replied smirking.

"Well then since you so cleverly thought of this little plan you can babysit him. I have work to do so call me when Stefan arrives." He said walking away with his hybrids following.

I squatted down to Damon's level as he scooted away from me.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked staring at me tentatively.

"I have my reasons, now be quiet and sit there like a good little hostage and we won't have any problems."

"You've gone insane." Damon bit out in anger and I scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it." I replied looking away.

"Then tell me Terra." He tried to get me to look at him.

I thought about it but decided not to instead I forcefully grabbed his jaw and made him look at me. I started to compel him.

"I'm not going to tell you anything, you however are going to sit here and shut up until I say otherwise, understand?"

"Y-yes." He bit out and closed his mouth.

I grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the living room before guiding Damon to it and making him sit as we waited.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang, the hybrids opened the door and led him into the living room just as Klaus entered. Stefan saw his brother sitting in the chair and made to move towards him until Klaus pushed him back and onto the couch across from him.

"Don't be in such a rush Stefan." I said smirking and getting up.

"I'm here now let him go." He said looking at Damon who still hadn't moved.

"Sure Damon you can go ahead." Klaus said with a smirk.

Damon didn't even flinch and Stefan looked at him confused.

"It seems as though Damon wants to stay." Klaus replied.

Everyone turned to Damon who was letting out noises of frustration and Stefan finally understood why.

"You compelled him." Stefan said accusingly at Klaus.

"Oh I didn't, she did. This whole plan was her idea." Klaus said motioning to me.

Stefan glared at me. "Why?"

"You have something I want Stefan." I said shrugging my shoulders as if it were plain and simple.

"Coffins?"

"A body."

Everyone was silent and Klaus wouldn't look at me.

"Do you have them or not?"

Stefan looked at Damon who stared at him hoping for the right answer before replying.

"No."

Klaus tisked as I shook my head and smirked.

"Well that a shame Stefan, it truly is." Klaus replied walking behind Damon who made the slightest flinch.

I stared at him warily wondering what he was about to do.

The next thing I knew he grabbed a hold of Damon's head and yanked it back while Damon let out a whimper of pain as Klaus grabbed a wooden statue. Smashing it against the edge of the table he held the pointed end to Damon's heart.

"Klaus!" Stefan and I shouted at the same time.

"I want my coffins Stefan, and I want them now."

Just then a figure sped into the room knocking Klaus back and causing him to release Damon. Stefan sped over to him as I stood between them, Klaus, and the figure. Then I realized who it was.

"ELIJAH?" I asked in shock.

Elijah looked at me but then returned to Klaus who was fighting him.

I looked back to Stefan and Damon and made my way over. Damon was struggling to move and Stefan was trying to help him until he saw me approach.

He placed himself protectively in front of Damon.

"Move." I demanded.

"No."

"If you want to get out of here alive then move." He did so reluctantly.

I looked into Damon's eyes. "Get up. Get out. And go home."

He let out a shaky breath and looked at Stefan then me.

"Just go before I change my mind."

They nodded and Stefan helped Damon out the door. I turned back to Elijah and Klaus who were rolling around on the ground before I walked up to them and threw them away from each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted getting ready to tackle whoever moved first.

They both glared at each other before standing up and walking towards each other.

"I. SAID. ENOUGH." I gritted glaring at both of them letting my eyes shine bloody red.

They both calmed down and backed away from each other.

"Once again Elijah you manage to screw up my plans." Klaus bit out.

"As I recall you said it was Terra's idea am I correct?" Elijah replied calmly looking over to me with a small smile.

Klaus grunted before walking away to his room.

I turned back to Elijah and folded my arms over my chest looking at him with a blank expression.

"Something the matter Terrencia?" He asked pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Yes there is Elijah and it's Terra." I replied walking past him to the front door.

"Terra wait." I turned back to look at him with hurt etched across my face and his blank expression crumbeled into guilt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For lying to me or for acting like you don't care?"

"Both."

"Five hundred years is a long time Eli."

"It is."

"You know we were only trying to get the coffins back, I wasn't going to let him hurt Damon or Stefan."

"But would you have stopped yourself?"

"I wouldn't have done anything."

"That's complete and utter bull and you know it Terra, we all know how far you're willing to go through to protect Kol."

"Yeah well that was before he lied to me for five hundred years." I said glaring.

"You still love him." It was a statement rather than a question.

I looked away before replying. "You know I do, I always have and I always will."

"Even if he isn't the same anymore?"

I snapped my head towards him so fast I swear I heard it crack.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What if he's not the same person you fell in love with Terra?"

"Who says I'm the same girl he fell in love with?"

Elijah looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Like I said, Five hundred years is a long time to change." I walked towards the door and just as I put my hand on the door knob I heard Elijah beg.

"Just come back tomorrow night. There's something I want to show you."

I nodded silently without looking back and then made my way to Salvatore mansion.

This night was only getting worse.


	6. Apologizing, A Night I Remembered

I stepped in through the door and I could hear voices in the living room. Everyone was there talking about what had just happened.

"We trusted her Elena!" Stefan shouted.

"Stefan maybe there's more to it then that." Caroline tried to reason.

"No she gained our trust so she could stab us in the back." Bonnie replied.

Everyone was shouting at one another yet the only person I didn't hear was Damon who was at the bar drinking his bourbon. I peeked in to see him lance up at me and motion me into the room. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at me, Stefan more so in rage.

"What the hell do you want?" He bit out.

I ignored him and looked at Damon. "I'm sorry."

Damon gave the smallest of smiles and nodded his forgiveness.

"Sorry?" I rolled my eyes at Stefan's bitterness.

"You broke into our home all the while destroying it, attacked my brother and kidnapped him, put his life in danger with Klaus, and all you have to say is that you're sorry?"

I waited a minute as I pretended to think about it before replying. "Yes."

Damon let out a small chuckle and stopped when Stefan glared.

"Unbelievable."

"No what's unbelievable is that you knew your brothers life was in danger and all you had to do was bring me the coffins. Yet you chose to ignore the simple request and think that you could get you and your brother out of there alive on your own. That my friend is unbelievable, it's actually down right stupid."

Stefan glared at me before speeding out of the mansion. Everyone left in the room was silent until Jeremy spoke up.

"What was so important about the coffins anyway? I mean we know their Klaus's family but what do they mean to you?"

Everyone turned to me waiting for the answer. I sighed before sitting down on the ledge of the couch.

"The reason I want the coffins back is because the man I love more than anything is in one of them." I replied.

Everyone's eyes grew wide and I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Kol Mikaelson is my fiance...or he was until I thought he died five hundred years ago."

No one said anything and then I looked at Stefan who was in deep thought. "That's why I took Damon, because if I had the slightest notion that you would have hurt him I wanted to make sure you felt my pain. You could have done away with the others for all I care but I just wanted Kol back."

"Why did you think he was dead?" Alaric asked.

I stared into the fire not responding right away. It was a night I wanted to forget and it wasn't a memory I really wanted to share.

"I don't want to discuss that right now. I'll tell you all someday but not now."

"Why?" Matt asked stepping closer.

I looked at all of them for a moment before giving them a soft smile.

"I just can't." My voice was heavy and I felt like crying like some silly little girl but I refused to.

They nodded in understanding even Stefan who now looked a little guilty for what he had done.

I said my goodbyes and left for the night. As i made my way down the driveway I heard Damon speed up next to me.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked not looking at him.

"Just figured you wouldn't want to walk home alone that's all."

"That's exactly what I want right now Damon." I said still not looking at him.

"Terra." I stopped walking and realized he stopped a few steps behind me.

I turned to look at him and waited.

"It's okay you know." He said putting his hands into his pockets and looking at me with a relaxed posture.

"What is?"

"To be angry, to scream, cry, throw a temper tantrum. You can still do that you know even if you're not human."

"I know I just choose not to Damon."

"Terra it-." I cut him off slightly annoyed.

"Damon I know you're trying to help, I understand that really I do, but believe me when I say that after two hundred years of screaming, begging, crying, and barganing I just can't do it anymore."

He said nothing and just stared at me. I relaxed and looked around.

"It's getting late Damon, go home because I'm pretty sure Klaus has his Hybrids roaming around and I know he's still mad at your brother. I'll be fine just go home."

He stood there for another few minutes before nodding and then heading home. But then he stopped and looked at me with sincerity.

"You know sometimes it's ok to flip the switch back on." He turned and made his way through the darkness.

I turned back and headed to the cabin, I crossed a bridge where I noticed a couple walking holding hands. They were an eldery couple, why they were walking this late at night was a mystery to me, but it was something I had always dreamed about.

I walked home thinking about what Elijah had said about Kol being the same person he was back then. If he was different then would it be worth it to fight for what we never had? What he felt differently about us? What if he blamed me? What if I lost him forever?

I walked into the cabin and headed to my room. I showered and changed before getting into bed, I felt the empty space next to me wishing he were here now, hopefully I won't have to wait much longer.

FLASHBACK/DREAM:

"Kol?" I asked lying on top of the bed with him just staring at the ceiling.

"Yes Terra?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

"Do you miss your family?" I asked looking at him.

He frowned before sitting up and thinking. I sat up behind him and wrapped my arms around him before leaning my head between his shoulder blades. He gently grabbed one of my arms and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question. Just forget I even asked." I whispered hoping he didn't get up and leave.

"No it's okay, and the answer to your question is yes... I do." Kol whispered quietly.

"All of them?"

"Mostly Rebekah. You remind me of her sometimes, I know how much you two got along and sometimes I blame myself for separating the two of you. And I'm sorry for that." He said tensing up.

I looked at him as my stomach dropped, I hated seeing him hurt.

"Why are you sorry? Kol sweetie you did nothing wrong." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. There was pain in his eyes.

"We made this choice together remember? We chose to live on our own for a while. Away from our overbearing families. You have nothing to be sorry for." I said and he gave me a small smile before nodding.

"I love you, I hope you know that." Kol said kissing me slowly.

"Oh I know, and rather then me tell you the same thing let me show you." I said causing him to smile and stare at me with lust.

I stood in front of him and sat on his lap, both of my legs straddling him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my lips in to his and kissed him slowly. He wrapped his own around my waist and pulled me closer. I deepened the kiss and bit his bottom lip before I moved down his neck making sure to be gentle at first. Even if I did bite him I could always heal him, one of the great things about being a hybrid. Klaus had never realized his full potential without the key ingredients to the spell, I however had been born with it, it just took the love for an original to realize it. I grabbed the back of his head and gently pulled it to the side before biting into it. All I could hear was Kol moaningand trying to get closer as if it were possible. I pulled his shirt off as he obeyed and lifted his arms above his head. I stood up and pushed him back onto the bed where he stared up at me as I took off my own and roughly threw it to the ground before tackling him with my hybrid speed. He laughed before I kissed him again and pinned him to the bed. He may have been older but I was physically stronger and faster. I used my free hand to travel down his chest before stopping at his belt buckle, he bucked up and let out a frustrated groan before I smirked and tore the belt away. I loosened my grip and let him flip us so he was now hovering over me. I kept one hand hooked to the back of his neck before I knew it when I opened my eyes again all clothing had been removed. I laughed into the kiss and I felt his lips turn into a smile.

"Ready?" He asked looking serious.

I just nodded.

After all was said and done he collapsed next to me breathing heavy. I looked at him and smiled before turning over to rest my head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me while grabbing my hand with the other.

"That was fun princess."

I slapped his chest playfully. "Don't call me that!" I whined as he laughed.

I felt the rumble through his body as he laughed and I loved it.

After we laughed about the ridiculous pet names we had for each other we grew silent. I had almost thought he had fallen asleep before I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Promise me this will always be what it's like."

"What?" He asked running his fingers through my hair.

"This, that we'll never change or forget this." I said looking up to him.

"I promise." I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the rising and falling of his chest.

END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM.

I woke up slowly to the rain falling outside. Another day in Mystic Falls.

What if Elijah was right? What if Kol and I are different now then we were back then? What if he doesn't feel the same for me anymore?

What do I do then?


	7. Phone Call, Friendly Disspute, Kol

I grabbed my outfit for the day before taking a shower and then getting dressed. I put on a pair of blue high top converse, a short blue dress, a black leather jacket and a blue beanie to match. I looked in the mirror and then made my way into town before heading to school. I grabbed breakfast before finally making it to school with twenty minutes to spare so I looked in Alaric's classroom to see him writing down some notes as he looked into one of his old journals.

I looked around before slowly walking in. "Knock, knock." I said giving him a small smile as I approached the desk.

He looked up startled but then smiled when he noticed it was me. "Oh, hey Terra."

"Are you busy? I can come back later." I said pointing my thumb to to the door.

"No I was just trying to solve something but I can do it later. What can I do for you?" He replied setting the journal down.

"Do you hate me?"

He looked at me as if I had just grown two heads.

"No why would you think that?"

"Because I kidnapped your best friend yesterday and threatened to kill him. I figured that would be good reason to make my school year a living hell." I replied sitting on top of one of the desks.

"I don't hate you Terra, I'm a little worried about you but I don't hate you. I know you did it because you worried about Kol but I promise you we've all done something drastic at one point or another."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah we're good." He responded as he ruffled my hair.

"HEY!" I shouted and batted his hands away.

"Consider it my payback." He said walking back to his desk.

I laughed and fixed my hair as he smiled and opened his journal again.

Just then I heard footsteps approaching the door and turned to see Elena and the gang walk in including Damon. They stopped short when they saw me sitting there.

"Are we interrupting something?" Elena asked walking in and eyeing me with caution.

"No, I was just leaving." I replied standing up and heading towards the door.

"School's about to start Terra." Alaric reminded me.

"I know I just have to make a phone call. I'll be back in time I promise."

They were still watching me as I walked out the door and to my locker. I could hear them ask Alaric if he was ok or if I had done anything before he told them to quit worrying.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the one number I knew by heart. After three rings the other person picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gale."

"What's up Terra?" He sounded happier at the sound of my voice.

"I...um...I have something to tell you."

"Terra what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing bad...it's just.."

"Yeah?"

Should I tell him? Don't be a coward Terra just tell him, Kols alive it's that easy. Go ahead.

"Terra?"

"I...I met some other vampires and a werewolf here in Mystic Falls." Well it was the truth, just not what I wanted to tell him.

"Oh...well that's good...I guess...you called me just to tell me that?"

"Yeah...well that and...I could just really use a friend right now." I said leaning against the lockers and sliding to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh you know made friends with all of them, did something stupid, and now none of them actually trust me anymore."

"What did you do exactly?"

"One of the vampires took something he shouldn't have, his brother was the closest punching bag at the time, and...I may have threatened to kill him."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"What did he take that was so important?"

"Nothing that I didn't get back...I realized it was stupid idea after I did it."

"I think it'll all blow over eventually."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Are you okay Terra?"

"Yeah."

"Terra?" He repeated in a stern voice clearly stating 'don't you lie to me'.

"I just really miss you Gale, I just could use at least one friend here whose on my side."

"It'll be okay baby girl."

Just then the bell sounded throughout the halls and students started walking into the buildng.

"Look school just started so I gotta go."

"Ok, call me when you can, and let me know if you need anything."

"I will...and Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Talk to you later Terra." I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I closed the phone and looked around the halls, couples were holding hands, friends were messing around and laughing at each others jokes, teachers were ushering students to get into their classrooms. They had no idea how precious these moments were to them. To live their lives without a care in the world. To not know what was really go on in their small little town. I had a feeling that was all about to change.

I walked backed to class in time and took a seat in my usual spot when I noticed Stefan and the others joined in, they purposely ignored me. How many times could I apologize before they forgave me? I pulled out my notebook and looked out the window waiting for class to start. When it did I wish it hadn't.

Alaric started to write on the board and then looked at all of us. "So class today we're going to do a project and I'm going to divide you up into three groups. The first group being Stefan, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and..."

Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name.

"Terra."

Crap.

After class was over I felt like plunging a knife into my eye over and over again after having to listen to Caroline and Bonnie bicker about who was going to do what exactly for the project. Stefan and I spent the whole hour glaring at each other, while Elena looked ready to step in between the two of us if needed, while Tyler and Matt went back and forth between Bonnie and Caroline who were throwing remarks to each other left and right. Alaric eventually had to settle their dispute for them leaving both of them in a foul mood. As the class piled out the seven of us along with Alaric fell behind as we gathered our things, I headed for the door until I felt a breeze pass by me and the door slam shut in my face.

"Damon." I bit out closing my eyes and turning around.

When I opened them I saw him standing next to Alaric with a smug look on his face.

"Terra." He said in his usual cocky voice.

"What do you want?"

"You guys need to all get over this grudge match and make up." Alaric provided leaning against his desk.

I let out a sarcastic laugh and crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a look as if to say 'yeah when hell freezes over.'

"You guys got along before-." I cut Damon off.

"Before Stefan took what didn't belong to him?" I snapped.

"Belongs to me now." Stefan replied with a smug grin as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against his desk.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to stay calm.

"Give. Him. Back." I gritted out as I felt my teeth grow sharper.

"No I don't think I will." He stood up and looked at everyone. "In fact I think I'll dump his coffin somewhere you'll never find it. I was thinking the pacific Ocean actually."

"Stefan." Elena warned.

"Or maybe..." He looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled. "I'll burn it while he's trapped inside."

That's when I snapped.

"Okay you know what?" I said gently tossing my book bag to the side and giving a small smile.

"What?" Stefan retorted.

I looked up at him as my eyes flashed. "Screw you."

I snarled and lunged quickly at him. I noticed the fear in everyone's eyes as they saw the anger in my own. I tore at Stefan who threw me back into one of the desks that broke immediately. I just stood up unfazed before speeding over to him and throwing him across the room as he landed against the book shelf that crumpled from the impact. He got up and came at me again but I quickly dodged it and grabbed him by the throat. I sped over to the front of the room where I broke one of the brooms in half before plunging it into his stomach. He gasped from the pain and cried out as I twisted it not once, not twice, but three times. I moved it around and when I heard him scream I knew I was near his heart so I pulled it out and rammed it back through him and through the wall he was up against so he was pinned. I shook his blood off my hand absent mindlessly before looking up at him with a sadistic smirk.

"Now..where were we with this conversation...oh yeah...I remember now." I clutched his throat with such force I could hear his neck already starting to snap. He wheezed through his clenched teeth as one hand clawed my wrist and the other clawed at the stick in his chest. "You were threatening Kol." I bit out.

Elena and Damon made a move towards me before I tightened my grip. "Unless you two want to deal with a headless brother and boyfriend I suggest you stay where you are."

They both stopped dead in their tracks. "Terra let him go." Damon said putting his hands up to show he wouldn't do anything.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right here? Just one."

"B-because...if you d-do,...you'll n-never f-find Kol." Stefan gasped.

"Oh, I'm sure I could find him, you're not as smart as you'd like to think Stefan."

I leaned in ready to bite into his neck, knowing he'd die from the bite. I could hear his breath quicken. I wasn't really going to but just seeing the fear in his eyes was worth it.

"Terra please." Elena begged.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM ELENA?" I shouted at her causing her to jump.

"Klaus isn't so innocent himself Terra." Damon bit out.

"But I'm willing to bet you all expect that from Klaus right? Believe me I know how Klaus can be, but everything he does is for a reason or it's because someone's crossed him in some way they shouldn't have?"

"Like daggering Kol and locking him up in a coffin?" Caroline supplied.

Everyone turned to her and I glared even harder that she shrunk away.

"Yes, even daggering Kol."

Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever. And then a new voice joined the conversation.

"Our family does have its share of feuds unlike any other."

Everyone turned to Elijah who was leaning in the doorway, but I kept my eyes on Stefan with a hard glare.

"Terra as much as I want to see Stefan suffer for what he did, he is the key to getting Kol and the others back. So if you'd please set him down I'd really appreciate it."

I didn't move which annoyed Elijah.

"Terra please."

With a low growl I released Stefan's neck and turned around, without looking I yanked the stick out of his chest. Stefan fell to the ground in a heap as Elena rushed to him. I looked at the broken end of the broom in disgust before tossing it across the room and heading to the door. I grabbed my bag without looking at Elijah and walked out. As I walked down the hallway it only took a mere ten seconds for Elijah to reach me.

"We'll get him back Terra."

I growled and kept walking.

"Well you seem to be in a mood."

I stopped and grabbed Elijah before throwing him against the lockers. He looked annoyed at being handeled that way but I didn't care at the moment. Thankfully all of the other students were at the other end of the school and we didn't have to worry about them walking by.

"Excuse me for being pissed that not only one but two Mikaelson brothers have promised me to see Kol and neither have keept up their end of the deal. Not to mention I keep having to deal with your Salvatore problem."

"The Salvatores are a pain to us, but you can't kill the one person who has what we want." Elijah retorted.

"Maybe you can't, but I most certainly have no problem with it. In fact I was just about to until once again you had to come and save them from little old me. Tell me Elijah have you gone soft in your old age?" I said giving him a smirk.

He got angry before pushing me away from him and glaring at me.

"I know what I'm doing Terra, and if you would just wait then you'd get Kol back-." I cut him off with a loud snarl.

My teeth were sharp again and my eyes were glowing red. "I HAVE WAITED ELIJAH! I'VE WAITED FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEARS TO BE EXACT! TO ME THAT'S LONG ENOUGH DON'T YOU THINK?"

Everything was silent and the only thing that could be heard was my breathing. Elijah looked shocked at my outburst. I calmed down before continuing.

"I want to see Kol, and I want to see him now."

"Terra just-."

"Elijah."

He then shouted at me. "JUST WAIT UNTIL TONIGHT PLEASE!"

"Why?" I looked at him skeptically.

"I have a plan, but you need to wait until tonight."

I looked around frustrated before finally sagging my shoulders and nodding my head.

"Tonight. No later Elijah I mean it. Or things are going to start happening to your little friends back there, and you won't stop me next time I promise you that."

"Ten O'clock, arrive to the mansion. I promise you, you'll get to see Kol."

I nodded before using my speed to leave the building and Elijah behind. I made it into town and walked to the grill, I didn't care if I was missing class, I had a feeling still being in the building with Stefan would cause me to go on a rampage. How did this happen? One minute I'm flying to Mystic Falls to figure out why I feel like I need to be here, and that was finding out Kol was alive. I made friends but then everything went to hell, when Stefan took Kol and the others. Now I don't know what to do especially when I arrive at Klaus's tonight. I had a couple of shots before finally leaving and heading into town to do some lazy shopping, I picked up what I needed, chatted with a few locals, and then after a while I headed home. It was around Five o'clock when I got back, I took a shower before getting dressed in my short yellow dress, my yellow high top converse, a pair of short black leggings, and a blue jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up just below my elbows. Yellow had always been my favorite color and Kol knew that because it was the color I wore when we first met, first went out, and first kissed. My eyes watered just at the thought of seeing him tonight for the first time in five hundred years. Kol was alive and so was his family. Then I thought about how my family couldn't find out or else all hell would break loose in Mystic Falls. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes to pass the time, and then I dreamed about Kol, and our first kiss.

FLASHBACK/DREAM:

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Kol said in a sing song voice as he walked through the woods.

We had been playing for three hours straight and for two of those hours I had been winning. Now I was laying lazily on a tree branch high abve the ground. Kol had not been happy at all after claiming he could find me within seconds.

"TERRA!" He whined. "I'm getting bored here. At least give me a hint."

I giggled out loud but to him it came from all different directions as he spun trying to locate it. He gave an annoyed huff before kicking the dirt.

"OKAY I GIVE UP! I WAS WRONG AND NOW I'M ANNOYED SO I'M GOING HOME!" He shouted out as he headed for the village.

"NO!" I shouted out before rolling of the branch and taking him by surprise as I tackled him to the ground. He let out an 'oof' as he fell o the ground with me on top.

"I win!" I said gleefully before ending up in a fit of giggles that he ended up smiling at and letting out a small chuckle.

"You're such a child." He said smiling.

"Am not!" I shouted back as I sat up but not getting off of him.

"Are to!" He mocked back as he leaned up on his elbows.

"I AM NOT!" I shouted back again before crossing my arms and pretending to pout.

He just laughed, so I gave a smug smile.

"Fine, if I'm such a child, than a man such as yourself, doesn't need to be kissed by one." I retorted as I made to get up.

His reflexes were quick as he gently grabbed my arm. "Wait I didn't mean that!" He whined. I looked back at him to see him looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I laughed before using my hybrid speed to push him back to the ground where he lay looking at me in shock. "I know, neither did I."

We spent a few seconds staring at each other before I leaned down slowly and touched his lips with my own. I let go of one of his wrists as he gently cupped the back of my neck and pulled me in closer as if it were even possible to do so. After a few minutes he let go and we parted. I looked down at him and gave him a small smile.

"I win." He whispered.

I looked down at him in shock. "You were never going to go home were you?"

He a cheeky smile before shaking his head. I hit his chest playfully. "That was a rotten way to get your first kiss Kol!"

"Who says it was my first?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Wasn't it?" I asked hoping he was kidding.

"Was it yours?" He asked sitting up on his elbows again.

I said nothing as I got up and started to head for the village until he sped in front of me and gently grabbed my shoulders.

"Terra wait." He said trying to get me to look at him, but I looked anywhere but.

"Just forget it Kol." I whispered.

"Terra was that your first kiss?" He asked again.

"Why does it matter Kol? If you want to laugh at me go ahead already!" I shouted near tears.

"Because I thought you of all people would have had men falling at your knees begging to be kissed my you. I mean who wouldn't?"

"I can't exactly help the fact that I'm a monster Kol. Or that my dad and the pack chase off every guy that comes near me!"

"You're not a monster Terra, don't ever think that." He whispered wiping my tears away.

"I can't believe this is how my first kiss went!" I said feeling ashamed.

"Neither can I." Kol replied.

I snapped my head up and looked at him in shock.

"But you just said...and you..WHAT?"

"I only asked who told you it was my first kiss, I never said it wasn't." He said smiling before turning to walk home.

I glared at him before tackling him to the ground again as he let out another 'oof'.

END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM

I woke up and smiled at the memory. I stretched and looked at the clock the read nine before getting up and spedding over to the mansion. I know Elijah said ten but in his language it means an hour early. I stopped in front of the door before taking a deep breath and turning the handle. I walked in and heard a commotion coming from the living room, as I turned the corner I saw someone holding Klaus, Elijah standing there sipping wine, Rebekah plunging something into Klaus, and Finn staring at the fire. That could only leave...Kol being the one holding Klaus. I stepped forward as Rebekah pulled the dagger out of Klaus and he fell to the floor as Kol let him go.

What I expected next wasn't what actually happened. A woman walked out from the opposite end of the room, I had no idea who it was until I caught the scent and even then I was dumbfounded. Esther...their mother...who they thought was dead...she was alive. I stayed back letting them have their family moment before finally deciding that it was time for me make presence known. I walked in and stood next to Elijah who glanced at me and gave me a smirk before watching his siblings and mother. Rebekah looked at her brother still in disgust before looking up and noticing me. Her eyes were wide in shock before she whispered.

"Oh my god." The rest of her siblings and their mother turned to see me, Finn with the same look of shock, Klaus with relief, Esther with a knowing look, and finally ever so slowly Kol turned around.

His face was most amusing. It was one mixed of shock, recognition, relief, and happiness. They all stared at me as I looked at each of them one by one.

"Hello everyone." I whispered but leaving my eyes on Kol.

"Terrencia?" Finn asked.

"It's Terra now actually."

"You're alive." Rebekah stated as she moved forward and gave me a hug that probably would have broken every bone in a humans body.

"So are you." I stated hugging her back.

"Well of course we are what made you think we weren't?" Finn asked in shock.

I looked at all of them in pain from the memory. I knew I would have to tell them and I was dreading it. Thankfully Esther decided it was time to step in.

"How about we discuss this later and let Terra and Kol speak in private?"

The siblings knew better then to argue and left the room one by one. Elijah gave me a wink and a knowing look before leaving as well. I smiled and nodded in gratitude.

I looked back to Kol who was still standing there in shock.

"Kol." I whispered.

He walked forward and slowly moved a few strands of hair from my face.

"Terra." I melted at the sound of his voice. Five hundred years without it was too long.

"Kol...I-." I was cut off when the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

He cupped the back of my neck with one hand as he wrapped his other around my waist to pull me closer. After registering what was happening I used both of my hands to cup his neck, biting his lip he let out a moan and pushed me into a wall where his hand left my neck to steady himself against the wall. We continued making out for a few minutes until finally we broke apart for air. I looked up at him as he breathed heavily with his eyes closed. He leaned is forhead into mine as he clutched my fingers within his own.

"Kol." I whispered.

"Terra...we thought you were dead." He choked out.

"You have no idea." I replied as I let more tears fall.

He smiled and gave a wet laugh before kissing me again.

A half hour later of just being near each other everyone was seated in the living room waiting to hear my story as I was ready to hear theirs.

"Terra what happened?" Rebekah asked from her seat next to Elijah. Esther was seated with Finn, Klaus in his own arm chair, Kol seated on the arm of the couch, and I was standing in front of the fire watching the flames glow with intensity. I held a glass of blood in my hand and clutched it, just to keep my nerves in check from what I was about to do.

"Five hundred years ago I thought you had all died. I was told you had all died, that it was my fault, and that none of you survived." I turned to look at all of them, I settled my gaze on Kol. I thought I lost all of you, and that you were never coming back." I cried.

"How did they die exactly?" Esther asked from her seat.

I looked back at the fire and remembered that awful day.


	8. What Happened, Remember When We Met?

FLASHBACK:

"You call them innocent?" He said pointing to the bodies on the ground.

"They would have killed you Terra the second they found out what you were and you know it!"

"You don't know that." I said not looking at him.

"Yes I do!"

I said nothing as I glared ahead of me.

"Why do you want to protect them so much Terra?"

I looked at him feeling tears spring my eyes. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because maybe one day when we're human again, they'll accept us."

He just looked at me blankly. "Terra we'll never be-"

"Don't... just don't Kol. You may want to be this for the rest of your life but I don't. I want a family, I want kids, I want..." I let tears fall from my eyes.

"You want what?"

"I want to grow old and die on my own terms Kol."

"Why would you want to be a pathetic human?"

"THEY'RE NOT PATHETIC!"

"Then you and I are coming from completely opposite views here."

"Because it's not what you want it makes me wrong?"

Kol said nothing in return.

"Haven't you ever thought about kids, family, when it was finally time for you grow old and die?"

He looked away from me.

"When you finally figure out what you do want Kol, let me know." I said before speeding off.

Kol and I had had our argument, resulting in me leaving him alone in the woods as I headed to the waterfall. I sat there for hours listening to the water flow, the birds chirp, and a few wolves howling at one another. It was nearing dark when I walked home slowly, dreading to be back in the current village we were in. After a few months away from his sibling Kol had wanted to reunite with them for a few months. He felt they were all safer together than apart at the time being so I agreed without a second thought. I came into the clearing where I saw a house ablaze, but not just any house, our home. It had flames stretched from one end to the other. I looked to see people gathered around as I ran forward only to be caught by someone. I looked up to see Dante and a few of our pack members standing there staring at the fire with blank looks.

"Dante let go!" I yelled trying to get to the house.

"TERRENCIA NO, IT'S TOO LATE!" He shouted.

"NO! WHERE'S KOL?" I screamed at him.

I heard shouting and looked up to see a bunch of men who didn't look like they were from around here dragging people into the house. I saw Rebekah, Elijah, Niklaus, and...Kol. His wrists were tied behind him and a gag was in his mouth. He was kicking and screaming bloody murder, he was struggling like a mad man trying to get away from them. His eyes landed on me and I saw only pain and fear. I felt a surge of energy go through me and I threw Dante over my shoulder and ran for the house.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed and started attacking the men.

One of them shot an arrow at me as I fell trying to get to him. I felt another arrow as I tried to get up.

I looked up through tears and blood to see Kol being shoved inside the house and the door slammed shut by the man leaving the house. He had a smirk on his face as he listened to the screaming inside the house, which started to fall apart all together. I felt nothing but rage as I remembered what Kol had said merely hours ago.

'They would have killed you Terra the second they found out what you were and you know it!'

'You don't know that!'

'Yes I do!'

He had been right all along and I was too stupid to see it. And now he was paying the price for it. I kept trying to get up to the house but everytime I did another arrow was fired at me before a man planted his boot into my chest to keep me from trying. I looked up at all of the bystanders who did nothing as well as the men who stood there grinning in triumph, and then I heard the screams die down before the house caved in on itself. Before I knew it I had snapped. I let out a loud growl that seemed monsterous, and that's what I had become...a monster. I felt my bones snapping as I shifted into a wolf but bigger. I snarled at everyone who stared at me in horror, my pack was standing there ready to help if needed but knew I wouldn't need it. My eyes flashed red as I lunged at the nearest person tearing their throat out before grabbing the next. Anyone who tried getting away was who I went after next as I dragged them back and tore them apart. Men and women, even children were brutally slaughtered on sight. I had blood everywhere, no one was left alive. I twisted necks, tore a few heads from their shoulders, ripped out hearts, and I howled as I tore the spleen out of my final victim. I looked around to see the entire village sprawled around, no one had survived, there was blood everywhere and I didn't care. My pack looked at the mess and then at me in horror. No one thought I would do something like this, but I wasn't me anymore. Terrencia was dead, and Terra had been born. I looked back at the house before shifting back to what was now a pile of ashes. I fell to my knees and cried and cried. I felt arms wrap around me as I looked up to see Gale holding on to me and looking just as sad as I did.

"Terrencia we have to go." He whispered.

"No." I whispered so quietly I was amazed he heard it.

"Terrencia people are coming, we have to go or there will be another war."

"THEN LET THERE BE!" I shouted shoving him away.

"Terrencia please-." Dante pleaded but I cut him off.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN?" I screamed in rage at him as I threw him against a tree and snarled.

"AND WHAT LET US ALL DIE FOR THEM?" He retorted back in anger. "I wasn't going to sacrifice our pack for them and you know it!"

I let him go and looked back to where our home should have been.

"Kol." I chocked out before crying even harder as I fell to my knees.

Gale grabbed me gently. "Terrencia we will fight for them, but we have to go now." He whispered.

I reluctantly allowed myself to be pulled up and led away from the sight. I went into my old home where my family resided, I looked at my father blankly who stared at me in sorrow and what I thought was guilt. For what I didn't know. My mother looked torn and full of pity for me. I said nothing as I headed to my room to be left alone. That night I spent howling at the moon and listened as others howled in return. I fell asleep as my mother came in that night running her hands through my hair. For the next five hundred years I trusted no one, I wasn't the same happy little grl I used to be, and I never fell in love again.

END OF FLASHBACK.

I ended my memory and looked at all of them to see different emotions, Elijah, Klaus, and Finn in regret, Esther in sympathy, Rebekah heartbroken, and Kol...Kol and a different mix of emotions.

"I remember now." Kol whispered.

Everyone looked up to him as he spoke. "After we had our argument I went back to town to speak with Elijah and Klaus. I saw people attacking them and then someone grabbed me and put a bag over my head. When they took it off we were all tied up and in front of the entire town. They were saying that we were the reason for people going missing, and that we needed to be disposed of properly. That's when you showed up."

"I killed for you Kol, I killed for all of you because I thought you were dead. I may not regret it but I feel betrayed that I had to do it when you were still alive and didn't tell me." They all looked away full of guilt.

"Terra." Kol said standing up. "We thought you were dead too."

"Well as you can see I'm not." I said, having it come out harsh, which is what I know he didn't need right now.

He stood there looking at me with a bit of hurt and I felt horrible for it.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. Especially you Kol." I apologized quietly before looking at the floor and fiddling with my fingers.

"It's fine Terra. You're hurting, you have been for five hundred years. I'm sure Kol understands don't you Kol?" Esther stated standing up and looking at her son.

Kol nodded his head and stepped forward. "You don't know how terrified I was that day."

"Why did you think I was dead?" I asked looking up at him.

Before Kol responded Klaus stepped in. "When we all awoke after the fire, we saw what you had done, but at the time we thought it had been your pack avenging your death. Kol told us what he saw the hunters doing to you, how they shot those arrows at you over and over over again with wolfs bane. He cried for days saying that he felt you slipping away, that when he couldn't feel you anymore he knew you were gone. And when none of your pack returned we figured they had left and didn't want to stay here after you died. But we did search for you Terra, and Kol never stopped, until I daggered him at least." He looked up to see everyone looking at him and Kol giving him a slight glare. Klaus smirked and looked back to me.

"But he never gave up on you, he hoped you would come back one day."

I looked at Kol who still hadn't taken his eyes off of me. "You said you felt me slipping away, how long after you woke up?"

"As soon as I realized your body wasn't there I tried reaching out to you but I couldn't. It was like you didn't want me to."

I looked down in confusion trying to figure out why, when Esther spoke up.

"When you shut down Terra, after Kol's death, your mind didn't want to remember for a while. I assume that for a few years you weren't yourself am I correct?"

I nodded looking into the fire again. "All I felt was pain, anger, emptiness, and..."

"And what Terra?" Eliajh insisted.

I turned to all of them. "The need for revenge."

No one said anything.

"I wanted everyone to feel how I felt, I wanted to make them hurt like I did and not have to feel a thing when I did it. So I had to make choice, I had to do it."

"Do what Terra?" Kol asked stepping forward.

I looked up to him and gave a sob and a small laugh. "Shut off my humanity."

Everyone looked at me in shock. You see no one ever thought I would be the one to shut it off.

"I shut it off for two hundred years before finally turning it back on. I killed and slaughtered hundreds of people. Men, women, and children. I drained them dry, I murdered them in ways that will haunt me for the rest of my life, and I never regretted it once. But the thing that bothers me the most now, is that enjoyed every minute of having that power, of not fearing anyone and just unleashing the monster that was in me...I felt free Kol."

"Terra." He whispered gently grabbing my face.

"I'm so sorry." I cried even harder before he pulled me in to his embrace.

"I don't blame you Terra, I don't blame you." He whispered over and over again.

"When you shut off your humanity your feelings for Kol were stored away, Kol couldn't feel you because you didn't respond back. Your mind wouldn't let you, so by the time you turned it back on Kol had probably been either daggered or figured you weren't going to because you were gone." Esther said placing a gentle hand on my back as well as Kol's and giving us a sympathetic look.

"Is that why I had that dream?" I said to myself but everyone heard it.

"What dream?" Elijah asked stepping forward.

"I had a dream or a memory when I arrived back in Mystic Falls a few weeks ago. Klaus I guess had been here at the time with Kol's body I'm assuming because it was about the first time we met. I didn't realize it until now."

"The first time we met?" Kol asked looking down at me in confusion.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I was at the river by the waterfall, you and I were younger, and it was before you became a vampire and I a hybrid. I was sitting there with my stuffed dog my grandfather had given me-." Kol cut me off and continued as he remembered.

"When I heard you humming, I walked closer and I saw you sitting there, I thought you looked beautiful and I wondered if you had been real. I wasn't looking where I was going and I stepped on a branch."

FLASHBACK:

I turned around to see a boy standing there, he was handsome, and his eyes were just mesmerizing.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

"K-kol." He stuttered looking around.

"Well what do want?" I asked again stepping closer.

"I-I uh, I heard you singing, y-you have a p-pretty voice." He said turning pink and looking down.

"So you were spying on me?" I snapped playfully.

His head shot up in fear. "N-no, I was walking by and I just, I..." I started laughing at how nervous he had gotten.

"You're cute when you get nervous." I said smiling.

He smiled genuinely back and stepped closer. "What's your name?"

"Terrencia but you can call me Terra, and only you."

"Are you some kind of princess?" He asked cocking his head.

"NO! What makes you say that?"

"Well you speak like one, and..."

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You look like one too."

I smiled and then blushed. "Thank you Kol."

"You're welcome." He said nodding his head. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm not, I have the wolves to keep me company."

"And that led me to the question as to why you were out here alone. These wolves are dangerous."

"Are they now?" I asked looking intrigued.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" I asked stepping closer.

"They've killed a lot of people." He asked stepping closer as well.

"Only to protect their land and their people." Now we were a foot away from each other. "Besides not all of them are bad."

"How would you know?" Kol asked cocking his head in interest.

I laughed before leaning in and whispered in his ear. "Because I'm one of them."

I pulled back to see fear and shock across his face.

"Relax Kol, like I said not all of us are bad." I said before walking towards the water again.

Kol stood there in shock before finally joining me by the water.

"You're not going to run away?" I asked still staring at the water.

"No."

"Why?" I asked turning to him.

He turned to me and smiled. "Because like I said you remind me of a princess, and It's very rare I get to spend time with one."

I smiled and was about to reply when we heard a commotion coming from both ends or the river. I turned to see my father and the pack approaching looking angry as ever. And then the Mikaelsons approach from another.

"Terrencia Trager come here at once!" My father roared.

"Kol Mikaelson get over here this instant and get away from that creature!" Mikael shouted.

We both turned to each other in shock.

"You're a Mikaelson?" I asked disbelievingly.

"You're a Trager?" He asked with just as much shock.

"I told you I was a werewolf!" I shouted in a whisper.

"But you didn't tell me you were Jedidiah's daughter!"

"Well does that mean you don't like me anymore?" I asked pouting.

He looked at me quickly and started to stutter. God it was so cute. "N-no, I do, I mean I'm just shocked that's all."

I smiled at him before nudging him cuasing his face to turn pick and look down in embarrassment. He was going to say something else before our fathers started shouting at one another.

"Terrencia get over here now." My father seethed out.

I looked at Kol who looked fearful of him before gently laying my hand on his own.

"Meet me here tonight at midnight, we'll go somewhere else where they won't find us and you can ask me anything you'd like." I whispered.

He smiled and nodded. I walked backwards toward my pack still looking at him and smiling. He just stared until his older brother Finn grabbed his shoulder and hauled him back before Mikael threw a hissy fit.

"Tonight at midnight. Don't forget, and don't be late." I whispered but I knew he could hear me. He nodded before we finally disappeared through the woods.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Kol stood there smiling at the memory as he took my hand in his.

"I remember that day." Rebekah stated causing everyone to look at her. "Kol had confided in me that you two were going to meet, I told him to be careful but that I was happy for him. I remember Mikael getting really angry when Kol back after, made him do chores for a month."

Kol laughed before looking down at me.

"So when I arrived back into town, I must have felt Kol without knowing it right?" I asked looking to Esther who nodded.

"You didn't know it consciously so your mind told you in a different way. You just didn't realize it."

I nodded and looked back to Kol who closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine. I ran my fingers through his hair before we heard someone clear their throat.

"What do you all say to letting Kol and Terra pack it in for the night. They have much to catch up on as we all do." Esther stated standing up and looking at her children.

They all nodded and gave their fair shares of good night before heading to their separate rooms except Klaus who stayed where he was. Kol looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he spoke.

"What it's my house, Terra has her own place... go there." He said taking a sip of his wine and starring into the fire.

Kol and I rolled our eyes before I took Kol's hand and lead him to the door.

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW BOX SO CAN WRITE AND UPLOAD MORE! WHO KNOWS IF I GET ENOUGH I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW!


	9. Everything, I Got to Know You, Makeover

I walked into the cabin's bedroom and waited for Kol to shut the door before jumping him as he turned around. He let out a surprise moan as I kissed him over and over again. I grabbed my bag and threw it across the room, it hit the radio and 'Everything' by Lifehouse started playing. I couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence. He gently pulled himself away before looking down a me and breathing heavy.

_Find me here, _  
_ And speak to me. _  
_ I want to feel you, _  
_ I need to hear you. _

"Are you sure that we should do this right now?" He asked moving a strand of hair out of my face.

_You are the light, _  
_ That's leading me, _  
_ To the place, _  
_ Where I find peace again. _

"Kol. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"You know I do."

_You are the strength, _  
_ That keeps me walking. _  
_ You are the hope, _  
_ That keeps me trusting. _  
_ You are the light,_  
_ To my soul._  
_ You are my purpose, _  
_ You're everything. _

"Then don't ask questions. Five hundred years was long enough. Don't make me wait five hundred more." I said running my hands through his hair.

He smirked before pulling me forward and kissing me eagerly.

_How can I stand here with you, _  
_ And not be moved by you? _  
_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better than this? _

I let him back me into a wall and lift me up and placing me on top of the dresser. I lifted his shirt up as he obeyed by lifting his arms over his head to make it easier for me. I ran my hands over his chest while he watched me do so, I traced every line, every shape. He put his hand over mine and looked at me with his bright blue eyes, a perfect color that I just melted into.

_ You calm the storms, _  
_ And you give me rest. _  
_ You hold me in your hands, _  
_ You won't let me fall. _  
_ You steal my heart, _  
_ And you take my breath away. _  
_ Would you take me in, _  
_ Take me deeper now. _

I ran my other hand through his hair before kissing him again as he pulled my jacket off and then turning me towards the bed with my legs still wrapped around him we fell onto the bed. I clutched at his belt while our lips never separated, until he finally backed away and yanked them off before tossing them to the side. I was leaning up on my elbows and leaned down kissing me, I cupped the back of his head and eagerly responded.

_And how can I stand here with you, _  
_ And not be moved by you? _  
_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better than this? _

He ripped my dress off, as I did the same with the rest of his clothes. Soon things were going just the way we wanted them to, Kol looked at me for reassurance and I nodded, using our speed would have probably made it more exhilarating but it wasn't about that tonight. Tonight was about us starting over, about Kol and I pretending as if the last five hundred never happened.

_And how can I stand here with you, _  
_ And not be moved by you? _  
_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better than this? _

I felt a tremor run through Kol, he was nervous, and I didn't know why, but then I guess after five hundred years you want to make your second first time perfect. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek and made him look at me, but he closed his eyes.

_ Cause you're all I want, _  
_ You're all I need, _  
_ You're everything, everything. _

"Kol." I whispered but he still didn't open them.

And then I whispered what I knew he wanted to hear. "It was only ever you."

_You're all I want, _  
_ You're all I need, _  
_ You're everything, everything. _

His eyes snapped open at that and looked at me in relief, as if a big weight had been lifted of a shoulder.

_You're all I want, _  
_ You're all I need, _  
_ You're everything, everything. _

"You mean that?" He asked in a shaky breath.

I nodded. "I do."

_ You're all I want, _  
_ You're all I need, _  
_ You're everything, everything. _

I pulled him down by his stone necklace I had gotten him for the last birthday we shared together and he quickly kissed me again this time in need more than want and then everything took off from there. I touched every part of him I could, I savored in every moment that night.

_ And how can I stand here with you, _  
_ And not be moved by you? _  
_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better than this? _

We used our supernatural speed at some point, Kol had always said it made it more exhilarating, but then again he was the only one I had ever let go that far.

_ And how can I stand here with you, _  
_ And not be moved by you? _  
_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better, any better than this? _

I ran my fingers down his back with each thrust he took, I even let him sink his teeth into my neck and he let me do the same.

_ And how can I stand here with you, _  
_ And not be moved by you _  
_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better than this? _

I knew Kol needed this just as much as I wanted it...he really was everything to me.

_ Would you tell me, _  
_ How could it be, _  
_ Any better than this... _

When he finally released he fell next to me panting and smiling. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"Just like old times huh?" He asked.

"Better actually." I replied looking up at him.

He rubbed my back as I traced his chest. I fiddled with his necklace as he watched me do so in fascination. I felt my eyes closing but I didn't dare to, I didn't want to. Kol must have sensed I was tired because he chose then to speak up.

"Terra you should get some rest."

"I can't."

"Why not?" He replied as he leaned up on his elbows causing me to sit up as well.

"Because what if..." I cut myself off tearing up.

"Terra?"

I looked at him with watery eyes. "What if this is all a dream and when I wake up you're gone?"

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek. "Do you feel that?"

I nodded.

"I'm real Terra. This is real. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kol."

He looked at me with dead seriousness that I had never seen him use before. "I'm not leaving."

I nodded as he pulled me to his chest and laid back. I wrapped my arm around him as he pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep reluctantly to the rising and lowering of his chest. I just prayed that he'd keep his promise and be there tomorrow.

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK/DREAM:

It was midnight as I waited for Kol to arrive, after a half hour I thought he wasn't going to show up. Then I heard someone running through the woods towards me and I got ready to lunge. When I did the intruder let out a yelp before he and I fell to the ground. I placed my hand over his mouth to keep us from being heard and he struggled. When the moonlight hit their face I saw it was Kol.

"Kol?" I whispered in relief.

He mumbled something through my hand before I looked at him annoyed.

"You're late." I said removing my hand and leaning back so he could lift himself up on his elbows.

"My father gave me chores to do as a punishment for consorting with you yesterday. I had to wait until they were all asleep before getting here as fast as I could."

I lifted up an eyebrow as if I didn't believe him.

"I'm sorry Terra."

"It's okay I guess."

He gave a smug grin and titled his head. "Were you worried I wouldn't come?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not that curious about you if you must know?"

"Curious huh?"

"Oh for the love of...if you're going to be a nuisance about this you can go ahead and go home for all I care." I said glaring at him.

"I can't." He stated grinning.

"And why not?"

"Because...you're still sitting on me." He grinned even wider and we both looked down.

I in embarrassment and he in amusement. I stood up quickly before pushing him back down as he tried to stand up. He laughed at my antics before quickly getting up and following me down the river bend.

"Did I upset the princess?"

"I'm not a princess!" I shouted at him before glaring.

"I'm sorry Terra, what may I call you then?" He asked jumping in front of me to stop me from moving forward.

"How about my name?" I snapped.

"I could but where would the fun be in that?"

"You're unbelievable."

"And you're a beauty." He retorted with sincerity.

I looked at him in amusement and surprise. "Well then...I guess that makes you a beast." I replied causing him to smirk.

I walked around him and he followed in interest.

That night he and I spent talking by the river was a night I would never forget, since then we had our constant meetings during the night. He even brought his siblings with him when his father had to leave once in a while. His mother however knew and only mad me promise to protect all of them which I did, until Henrick's death.

END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM.

I woke up to the light pouring through the curtains and stretched out on the bed. Then I snapped my eyes open and quickly sat up looking around. Kol wasn't in the bed, KOL. WASN'T. IN. THE. ROOM. I sped to the closet and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of long pajama bottoms before zooming downstairs looking in every room until I finally looked outside to see him standing on the dock staring at the water. I walked outside, he was wearing a long pair of pajama bottoms and drinking a cup of liquor. His eyes were set on the horizon. I approached him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

I must have woken him from his daze because he slightly jumped before holding onto my arms. "Good morning my beauty."

"Morning Kol." I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning to me.

"I woke up and you weren't there Kol. You promised."

He looked at me with regret before pulling me to him. "I'm sorry love. I must have forgotten."

"It's okay, it was your first morning alive again. I would have done the same thing."

We stood there staring at the sunrise and just enjoying each others company. I wanted to stay like this forever. To know that I'd never loose him this way.

"My mother is preparing a ball to announce our return." Kol said out of the blue.

I smiled. "That should be fun."

"Yeah." He didn't sound as happy as I did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kol said looking at his glass.

"Kol." I said in a stern voice.

He sighed before looking at me. "I just have a feeling she's up to something...you know how she is."

I nodded. "Maybe she's changed."

"Maybe. But there's also another problem."

"What?"

He looked up and smirked. "I have nothing to wear in this century."

I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head before grabbing his arm and speeding into the house to grab him a shirt and some jeans that I had picked up yesterday when I went shopping. After we ate and got dressed we headed into town to find him a suit for tomorrow night. He took in everything around him. From the newly painted buildings to the way people dressed today and finally the cars that were driven around and the cellphones being used. I explained to him what he had missed since Klaus had daggered him. He looked around amazed at the change that had occurred since then and didn't bother hesitating to ask questions.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Kol and I had been shopping for hours until I finally managed to get him two baskets full of clothing, he had finally changed out of his out dated clothing and managed to pull off a new outfit after I explained to him what people wore today. I was sitting in an arm chair in one of the dressing rooms waiting for him to come out, I started thinking what would our lives be like now that we were together again. I was brought out of my daze by his voice from behind the curtain.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"What getting you new clothes?" I asked tilting my head in though.

"No...letting me put together an outfit."

I chuckled at how nervous he was. "I'm sure whatever you've decided on is fine Kol."

"Maybe we can look at it another time."

"Kol." I stated in a motherly tone.

"Fine, I'm coming out."

A few seconds later Kol had emerged from behind the curtain and I couldn't help but stare. He was now wearing a pair of black Chuck Taylors, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather hooded jacket, his clothes fit perfectly. I hadn't realized how long I had been staring until Kol spoke again.

"Do I look that bad?"

I shook my head and looked up at him, he had looked really uncomfortable.

"Oh no, you look great Kol...really." I smiled at him before walking over to him as he looked down at himself and then into the mirror.

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you ready to show off?"

"What do you mean?" He asked turning to me.

"You know what I mean. I know the little kid in you is waiting to burst out with finding entertainment."

He smiled before leaning down to kiss me.

"You know me too well darling."

"I know, now come on I'm starving."

He rolled his eyes before we left the dressing room to pay for the clothes and head to the Mystic Grill. We hoped into the jeep and I turned on the radio, today was a good day I could feel it.


	10. Siblings, Sentimental Damon, First Dance

REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET MORE CHAPTERS...PLEASE?! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT IT.

We were driving through town as The Naked and Famous 'Punching in a Dream' began to play. Kol peered out the window at how much people had changed, he couldn't help but stare. I looked over at him and for some reason I saw something flash across his face, It looked like sadness. I decided not to push it knowing he wouldn't tell me and parked right outside the Mystic Grill. Kol and I walked in to see Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, and Jeremy at one table, Nik was talking to Caroline at one of the Jukeboxes, Rebekah was speaking to Matt at the bar, and Elijah was at a table by himself having a drink and reading a book. Kol took my hand and led me over to where Elijah was seated before pulling out a chair for me. I smiled at him before sitting down as he did the same. I was in between the two, Elijah looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Terra, I see you've gone shopping for Kol here." He said looking over his brother who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Elijah be nice." I said smiling.

"Of course Terra, I was just teasing." He smirked at me and then looked around.

"As soon as Rebekah and Nik quit their advances on the football player and the blonde we can discuss mothers quick haste in making appearances." He said looking back to us.

"Do you really think she's up to no good?"

"I do, and some how Finn is involved."

Kol growled before I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"He was always her favorite."

"Now now Kol, don't be the jealous little brother." Nik stated as he walked over after giving up on Caroline who had walked back to the others.

"Bug off Klaus." Kol bit out.

"Oh but I wanted to spend some time here with Terra." Klaus mocked as he smiled at me, all I could do was laugh at him.

Kol growled and made a move to get up but Klaus's features changed to a threatening one.

"Sit down Kol before I make Terra witness a re-enactment of our last encounter."

"Klaus." I growled threateningly.

"You think it was pretty funny don't you Nik?" Kol asked getting angry.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did, you didn't even see it coming."

"Nik that's enough." Elijah stated glaring at his brother. "Kol leave Nik alone."

"Why do you always take his side?" Kol asked almost shouting.

"Kol." I spoke softly trying to get him to relax.

"I'm not taking sides Kol." Elijah bit out.

"What have I missed?" Rebekah asked sitting down next to Kol in between him and Nik.

"Oh nothing, Kol's just being an immature brat again. It's no wonder it was his fault we were all put into that fire."

Kol launched over the table and started punching Nik over and over again until finally Nik got the upper hand and pinned Kol under him.

"Always the weakling little brother."

Kol let out an anamalistic growl as he tried to push Nik off but to no avail. Finally Elijah grabbed Nik and threw him off. I helped Kol stand up as he glared at Nik with hatred.

"Both of you knock it off." Elijah bit out looking around at the guests who were watching.

"You know what forget it I'm out of here." Kol stated walking off.

I looked at the others who looked torn between what to do before I went after him.

"Kol wait!" I shouted but he just kept walking.

"Kol stop!" Still he continued to walk.

"KOL!" I begged hoping he'd turn around.

Instead Kol used his vampire speed to get to the jeep and took off leaving me in the middle of the street. Now I was stuck in the middle of the road and was forced to walk home. Instead I walked back inside where I had left my jacket. Elijah, Rebekah, and Nik noticed me and Elijah began to apologize.

"Terra-." I cut him off as I reached for my jacket.

"Save it, I just came for my jacket so I wouldn't freeze to death on the walk home."

"Kol left you?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"Yes as a matter of fact he did, and right now the last person I want to talk with is any of you."

"Let me give you a ride Terra." Nik stated getting up.

"I'd rather crawl home." I bit out as I walked out the grill and headed down the road.

How could he have just left me like that? After everything we had been through he pulls this. I don't know why but I felt emotions running through me like a tidal wave. I pulled my jacket tighter around me when I heard a twig snap to my right. I looked over and saw a shadow move from the trees but made it look like I was just gazing at the scene. I heard another twig and then another before I finally heard them right behind me. A hand landed on my shoulder before I grabbed it and threw the person over my shoulder and onto the ground.

"DAMON!" I shouted annoyed and shocked.

"Wow you really got a strong grip." He moaned out.

"You idiot I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't." He pointed out before standing up.

"What do you want?" I asked before I continued walking home.

"Thought you could use some company." He stated falling in step with me.

"No, now go away."

He chuckled before throwing an arm around me.

"Move it or you're gunna lose it." I bit out and he quickly complied.

He quickly took his arm off and held up his hands in surrender.

"Trouble in paradise already?" He asked with a knowing look.

"None of your business."

"Come on Terra humor me here."

"Why should I?" I snapped at him.

"Because right now I'm the only one who cares enough to come after you."

I stopped and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why?"

He let out a sigh and looked around before landing his gaze on me.

"Because I know what it's like."

I tilted my head questioning him.

"To be abandoned."

My head snapped up and I looked ath him in shock.

"I'm not feeling-."

"Terra please after everything you went through you're honestly going to stand there and tell me you don't feel any pain from what Kol just did?"

I let out a sigh and started walking again allowing Damon to follow.

"He didn't mean to you know."

Damon stopped walking and I finally turned around to look at him.

"He didn't mean to leave me, he was just upset with his family." I whispered.

"Is that an excuse for the next time, or the time after that? What if there's hundreds of arguements between them Terra? Are you going to suffer for all of them?"

"I don't know."

"Terra," He stated walking closer. "You can't let him take his anger with his family out on you."

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath.

"For now I have to, I have to make things okay for him."

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault." I whispered in a broken voice.

"The Mikaelsons are their own problem not yours, Kol's problems with them are between them."

"When did you become so sentimental?" I asked as I started walking again.

"Don't get use to it, I'll probably do something soon that will piss you off and we'll be back to square one." He replied giving me a smirk.

I smiled back before nudging him in his side.

Damon then stopped and turned to me. "Why are we walking again? We could just speed over to the house."

"I'm giving him time to cool down." And then I realized something. "You should probably head home Damon, I already saw him lash out at his brother I'd rather not deal with his anger towards you right now."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm positive. Kol can be very possessive when it comes to me, I don't want you getting hurt."

Damon nodded. "Okay just don't let him get out of control okay?"

I nodded and he stared at me a few seconds longer before speeding off. I let out a breath as I saw the cabin come in to view. I made my way over and noticed the jeep in the driveway, Kol wasn't inside so he was either in the cabin, on the dock, or running around god knows where. I walked up the steps and placed my hand on the doorknob but I didn't turn it. What if he was still angry?

Should I forgive him?

_He did leave you on the side of the road to walk home alone._

He knew I would be okay.

_In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches?_

He was just upset.

_How many times are you going to allow this to happen?_

He won't do it again.

_Then why are you still outside?_

I looked at my hand and then finally decided to walk in, turning the knob and opening the door I was expecting to be met with a destroyed cabin but there stood Kol gazing into the fire drinking a bottle of liquor. I closed the door with more force getting his attention, I knew he saw the pissed off look on my face but he didn't react to it, which only pissed me off even more.

"Where have you been?" He asked looking back into the fire.

All I could see was red, Kol was back to the way he was once again. One minute caring and the next treating me like everything was my fault and that sometimes I didn't exist. I said nothing as I walked past him grabbed my keys and turned to head back outside when he sped in front of me.

"Why do you smell like that Salvatore...Damon?" He asked tilting his head.

"He walked me home." I bit out moving around him only to have him grab my hand and make me face him

"WHAT?" He shouted looking at me like I was insane.

"What are you not understanding Kol? It's quiet simple."

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing.

"Terra." His voice becoming harsher.

"NOTHING HAPPENED KOL JESUS!" I snapped at him causing him to drop my hand and flinch back.

He wasn't use to me getting angry with him, it was always the other way around.

"HE WALKED ME HOME BECAUSE DURING YOUR LITTLE TEMPER TANTRUM HE REALIZED I HAD TO WALK HOME ALONE BECAUSE YOU TOOK OFF WITH MY JEEP! HE AT LEAST CARED ENOUGH TO MAKE SURE I WAS OKAY! FOR ONCE SOMEONE ELSE REALIZED WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE LEFT BEHIND!"

Kol stared at me in guilt and sadness. Still I didn't feel bad, he deserved to feel this way right now. I turned back to the door and walked out leaving him there, he deserved to know what it felt like being left behind for once.

I got into the jeep and sat there trying to get it to start but it wouldn't, then I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying and leaned my head against the steering wheel clutching it with more force then needed. The next thing I knew someone was wrapping their arms around me and I smelled Kol's scent, I started pushing him away but he only hugged me tighter before he pulled me into his chest and tightened his grip before burying his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry princess, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me again...and don't call me that."

"I know."

"No you don't, you don't know how I felt watching you leave Kol."

"I really am sorry." I could tell he was trying not to react at how angry I was with him.

I let out a sigh before finally hugging him back. "I forgive you Kol, just don't ever do that again."

"Okay."

"Kol?"

"Hm?"

"I'm tired."

He chuckled before picking me up and speeding into the house before getting us both onto the couch. I was lying on top of him as he held his arms around me to keep me from falling off.

"Mother's ball is tonight. I rented my tux earlier and your dress will be here shortly."

"You picked out my dress?" I asked looking up at him skeptically.

He laughed at the look I gave him but nodded. "Trust me you'll like it."

I nodded and rested my head on his chest as he combed his fingers through my hair.

"Go to sleep princess."

"Stop...calling...me...that." I whispered as I finally shut my eyes and slept.

DREAM:

Blood. That's all I could see. Whispers were traveling all around me but I didn't know which way they were coming from. Dead bodies were piled everywhere, necks ripped out, chests with missing hearts, men, women, and children. Countless bodies everywhere...in Mystic Falls. I looked around and a figure sat hunched over drinking the blood from another victim. Draining them dry. I walked over slowly and touched their shoulder...the figure stilled and ever so slowly it stood up and faced me. It was me. The part of me I wanted to leave behind, the monster inside of me. The other me looked to the side and I followed their gaze to see another body. I looked closer and my heart stopped...it was Kol, his body was covered in blood. I looked back to the other me. It was grinning at me with their blood tainted lips, and then as their fangs grew...they lunged at me growling.

END OF DREAM

"NO!" I woke up with a gasp as I tried to breath. I looked up to see Kol looking at me with a look stating I scared the hell out of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping me sit up.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak just yet.

"Terra what is it? What did you see?"

I looked up at him trying to think of a lie, he couldn't know, he finally got a chance to live again and I wasn't going to worry him.

"Nothing I just had a nightmare that I arrived to the ball without anything on." I lied through my teeth.

Kol looked at me as if I had grown another head but then started laughing.

"It's not funny Kol!"

I slapped him playfully but I had to admit I loved his laugh.

"I'm sorry love, but on the bright side I wouldn't mind seeing you that way."

I glared before slapping him again causing him to burst out laughing.

The door bell rang and Kol answered, he came back into the living room with two zipped up cases containing what I assumed to be out ball outfits for tonight. He handed me one and smiled as he told me to go get ready. An hour later was dressed, I had my hair curled, and I was ready for the ball. I looked at myself in the mirror. Kol had gotten me the same exact dress I had worn to a ball my mother and father would throw every year. It was also the first time Kol and I had danced together.

FLASHBACK:

I was sitting in my room getting ready for the annual Miss Mystic Falls Ball when there was a knock at my door. I looked up to see my father walk through the door with a smile on his face and a daisy in his hand.

"Hi daddy." I said smiling as he handed me the flower.

"Hello sweetheart, you look beautiful as ever."

"Thank you." I said as I looked down at my yellow ball gown.

"You know... even though I don't accept that Mikaelson boy I'm glad he's made you happy." My father said looking at me in the eye with seriousness.

"I am too daddy."

"It's his father I really can't stand."

"Daddy." I groaned out.

"He has his self righteous beliefs that we're the evil ones."

"He just doesn't know us, and we haven't exactly given him the chance either."

He sighed and took my hand and held it tightly. "I just want you to be safe, I trust Kol, at first I didn't but he's proven how much he loves you and that's what matters."

"Thank you daddy, I know this is hard for you, but this means a lot to me."

"I can't promise however that Dante feels the same way."

I groaned in annoyance. "Dante needs to get laid, and soon. I don't belong to him and the only reason he wants me is to be leader of the pack and that I will not allow."

My father laughed deeply and smiled at me, there was a knock at the door. We looked up to see Kol enter. He smiled and then fully looked at me.

"Terra you look beautiful." He whispered walking forward.

"Thank you Kol, and you look as handsome as ever." I said as he took my hands and kissed my cheek.

"You'll be the one stealing the crowds attetion however." He replied with a smirk.

"I'll leave the two of you alone, but need I remind you the ball is starting." My father said giving me one last hug and a pat to Kol's back before walking downstairs.

"You do look beautiful Terra." Kol said gazing over me.

"Well then I guess I'm lucky to have a handsome devil as yourself to accompany me."

He laughed sweetly. "We do make quite the pair."

"We should be getting downstairs and greet our guests." I said walking towards the door only to have him grab my hand and spin me back.

"Kol?"

He cut me off with a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Terra?" I turned from my mirror as Kol stuck his head through the door.

He smiled before stepping in. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Kol, any reason why you chose this one?" I asked giving a knowing look.

"Well it was our first dance together. And as I recall yellow was always your favorite color."

"It still is."

"Besides it's our first dance together in five hundred years, I thought it would be appropriate."

I walked closer to Kol and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't start this love, if you do I won't be able to stop and we'll miss the ball."

"Fine, let's get going before your family has a bitch fit." I replied causing him to let out a hysterical laugh before following.

"This night should be interesting." I heard Kol say as he closed the door behind us.

"Yes it should." I whispered to myself.

In other words...All hell was going to break loose.

I WOULD PERSONALLY LIKE TO THANK THREE SPECIAL READERS:

lilredwolf82

Mary VA

ShiloCoulter

KEEP REVIEWING GUYS! IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!


	11. 2nd First Dance, Loosing Our Tempers

Arriving to the mansion there were tons of guests. Kol kept his arm around my waist as we weaved through the crowd, people greeted us and I noticed Elena and the Salvatore's had decided to attend. Kol wasn't as angry with Stefan as I was, but then again he wasn't awake at the time. He was however angry with Damon who only gave him a mocking smirk and me a sincere smile.

"Hello boys, Elena you look beautiful." I said as we approached them.

"Thank you Terra, and you look really beautiful too, that color fits you."

"Elena's right, it fits really well." Damon stated looking me up and down.

Kol glared and tightened his grip on me before letting out a low growl.

"Boys place nice." I replied leaning into Kol who finally relaxed.

"So Kol what has your mother invited half of the town here for?" Stefan asked as he took a bottle of champagne from one of the drifters.

"Don't know actually, mother was always up to no good though."

"Why do you care Stefan?" I asked glaring at him.

"I don't Terra, I'm just trying to make conversation with Kol here."

"As a way of apologizing?" I asked looking at him as if he'd gone insane.

"For what?" Stefan asked looking at me mockingly.

"Oh I don't know how about the fact-." I growled before stepping closer but Kol cut me off.

"Terra." Kol whispered before pulling me back.

I looked at him to see him give me a look stating to calm down.

"We should get going. Have a great night." Kol told them before walking away with me by his side.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kol asked trying to make it seem to the guests as if nothing was wrong.

"Act like he didn't do anything wrong!" I whispered urgently.

"Terra...I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me or the others, I'm here and he lost."

I smiled, I hadn't thought of it that way. No wonder Stefan seemed like he had a bug stuck up his butt.

"I wonder where your brothers and sister are." I stated looking around not seeing any of them.

"Oh we're closer then you think love." I heard a voice whisper in my ear, but then I realized it was my hybrids hearing.

I looked across the ball room to see Niklaus leaning up against an entryway smiling at me. I gave an amused one right back.

"Why don't you join us Nik?" I asked.

Kol gave a huff and looked away from him.

"No thank you love, it seems my little brother is still in a mood." Klaus replied before disappearing.

I looked at Kol who was looking around for some entertainment. I sped over to the band and requested a song, one that was my favorite. I sped back over to Kol who jumped when he saw how close I was. I just smiled and stared at him making him feel nervous.

"What?" He asked skeptically.

"Dance with me." I replied taking his hand and pulling him to the middle of the ballroom as music started to play.

I had requested, 'Demons' By Imagine Dragons.

Kol grasped one of my hands into his and the other around my waist as I put my other to his shoulder. He looked down as he pulled me closer and then ever so slowly we both looked up as our eyes met. I smiled softly at him and was rewarded with the same gesture.

_When the days are cold, And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see, Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail, And the ones we hail _

_Are the worst of all, And the blood's run stale_

Kol spun the two of us around and our eyes never left each other. I was afraid if I looked away he'd disappear and the cruel intentions of reality would make him vanish as if this were a dream. I didn't want it to be a dream.

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you_

_ But with the beast inside, There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed_

_ This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come_

Dreams are never a good surprise, they can be cruel and take away what you love most of all when you wake up.

_When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide _

_Don't get too close, It's dark inside _

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide_

I placed the side of my head against his shoulder so I was still facing him. He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head as we still moved to the music. I lifted my head up and he smiled before spinning me around and letting me go. I was worried for a minute, just a minute until he sped to the other side and caught me.

_When the curtain s call, Is the last of all _

_When the lights fade out, All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave, And the masquerade _

_Will come calling out, At the mess you've made_

He stared into my eyes with the love I still remember, a look he only ever gave me, and it always seemed to amaze me.

_Don t want to let you down, But I am hell bound _

_Though this is all for you, Don t want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed, We still are made of greed _

_This is my kingdom come, This is my kingdom come_

We spun around again, and I ended up with another dance partner as did he. He never took his eyes off of me and I kept mine on him. Finally he sped back over to me and we once again ended up together.

_When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes_

_ It's where my demons hide, It s where my demons hide _

_Don t get too close, It's dark inside _

_It s where my demons hide, It s where my demons hid_e

I couldn't help but laugh and he couldn't help but smile at how much fun we were having. He twirled us around on he dance floor as if we were one.

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate _

_It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light _

_I can't escape this now, Unless you show me how_

He spun me around once more before dipping me, I almost thought I was going to fall over but his arms tightened around me as he stared at my lips and then into my eyes. Before I knew it he had lent down and we were kissing. If this was a dream...it wasn't one I wanted to wake up from...ever.

_When you feel my heat, Look into my eyes _

_It's where my demons hide, It's where my demons hide_

_ Don t get too close, It's dark inside_

_ It's where my demons, hide It's where my demons hide_

When the music ended Kol lifted me up and we could only smile and look at each other for what felt like an eternity. We were brought out of it when we heard clapping. I looked around to see everyone looking at us and smiling. Including Kol's family, even Rebekah looked ready to burst into tears. I felt my face turn red as I buried my face into Kol's shoulder who only laughed and embraced me closer. He led me over to a table where we took a seat and drank champagne, I never did like the taste but it did calm me down. I took the chance to glance around and noticed Klaus was trying to get Caroline's attention, Rebekah was conversing with Matt, which I could see ending very badly, Damon and Stefan were arguing, typical, and Elena...was walking upstairs...with Finn...to see Esther...Crap.

"Terra?" I looked next to me to see Kol looking at me in worry.

"Your mother is up to something."

His eyes widened and he looked around.

"Kol calm down...Finn's in on it, he brought Elena upstairs."

"What do we do?" He asked still glancing around trying not to draw attention.

"Just act like we don't know, the last thing I want to deal with right now is a blood bath...especially not in this dress."

Kol smiled and couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh. I smiled, I was glad I could take his mind off of a few things for a while. He looked over to see Rebekah talking with Matt before giving me a devilish smirk and getting up.

"Kol." I gave in a warning tone.

He looked at me innocently. "I'm not up to anything sweetheart."

"You're always up to something."

He only smiled and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, just...nothing permanent? He's a nice guy."

Kol snorted and shook his head. "You think all humans are nice."

"Kol...don't start that again." I mumbled.

His face became serious but said nothing as he walked away. I looked around feeling awkward sitting by myself surrounded by a bunch of people I barely knew. Then I felt someone sit next to me. Looking over I saw none other than Damon, grinning at me he handed me another glass of champagne. I gave him a small smile before taking it and taking one tiny sip, like I said I wasn't really into it.

"How's your night going?" He asked looking around.

"I think you know Damon." I replied smiling.

"Well at least one of us is having a good night."

"What happened?"

He said nothing but I followed his gaze towards Elena and Stefan.

"Ah, I almost forgot about the Doppelgangers curse of a love triangle. Is that what has you so down tonight?" I asked giving a 'don't lie because I already know look'.

He sighed before taking a large swallow of his drink. "She always goes back to him."

"But she's going to choose you in the end." I stated staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

I got the one I was hoping for.

His head snapped toward me with his eyes as wide as he could get them. "What?"

"She's going to choose you in the end Damon, it's always been you."

"How did you.."

"I see the way she looks at you, I notice the way you treat her, and I can see through both of your acts. You love each other, you just need to wait for her to realize it."

"And what if it takes too long?"

I leaned forward and placed my hand over his making him look me in the eyes.

"You're talking to the girl who waited five hundred years for the man she loves. Yes every minute of every day was torture, but you don't know how happy I am that I have him back...I love him Damon and you love Elena. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her that you would die for her, I can believe that if you would be willing to do that, then you could wait."

Damon took in everything I said before giving me a smirk.

"When did you become so sentimental?" Repeating the same words I had spoken to him earlier.

I gaped at him before throwing a crumpled napkin at him. He laughed and I couldn't help but smile...and then I felt it. I looked up to see Kol glaring at Damon and then gave me a look I couldn't even describe. He walked away and disappeared.

I sighed before getting up to find him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "I have to go." I told Damon who nodded.

I walked around upstairs trying to find him to no such luck, I did however run into Elena coming out of Esther's room.

"Elena." I called out getting her to turn to me.

"Terra, hey shouldn't you be downstairs?" She asked not looking me in the eyes.

"I'm looking for Kol.," I looked around "By the way what did Esther want to speak to you about?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"Elena?"

"She was just trying to be friendly that's all."

"Esther isn't a friendly woman Elena."

Elena looked away with a guilty expression.

"Elena...what did you do?" I asked seeing the regret on her face.

"Terra-."

"ELENA WHAT DID YOU DO!" I snapped louder.

"I..." She started panicking.

We heard the sound of a toast being made and looked down to see Esther raising her glass and giving a speech. I looked at Elena before speeding downstairs. I saw Kol holding a glass of champagne and smiling along with everyone else. I walked quickly over and was handed a glass as well but I didn't drink it. The waiter only stared at me and then it clicked. Each of the siblings had a glass different from the others.

"Kol." I whispered to him but he ignored me.

"KOL!" I whispered louder.

"Not now Terra." He said with a hint of malice that made me flinch back.

Before I could say anything else one by one the siblings began to drink their champagne even Finn. I couldn't stop Kol otherwise it would cause a scene in front of everyone. I did however refuse to drink mine which caused Finn and Esther to look at me. I gave a sarcastic smile back before emptying the champagne in one of the plants we were next to. Kol stared at me like I had gone nuts but I didn't care. I only looked at him with a glare before turning and walking away as everyone started to speak again. I made my way outside and started to wonder around, I took in a shaky breath knowing things were getting complicated.

"Terra?"

I turned to see Elena walking towards me and I got angry.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

She flinched back away from me. "Terra I-."

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" I yelled stepping closer to her, my wolf wanted out and the hunger inside me was burning not to mention my rage.

"I didn't..."

"Didn't what Elena? Know? Of course you knew otherwise you would have just said no!"

"Terra?" I looked to my side to see Elijah coming outside.

He walked up to see that my face was bulging with veins and Elena was shrinking away.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at the two of us.

I looked at him and snapped. "Keep your precious doppelganger on a tighter leash!"

I stormed off back to the mansion. Was everyone in this town an idiot?

'There maybe something in their water supply.'

And Kol, what the hell is his problem?

_'Well you were flirting with Damon.'_

I was not flirting with him, he needed a friend and I was there, just like he was there for me.

_'Kol doesn't see it that way.'_

Well that's his problem.

_'Then why are you so upset?'_

I don't know.

_'Why don't you just leave for a while, go someplace you can get away from all of this. Let Kol and his family deal with their problem.'_

Because...

_'Because why?'_

Because I love him.

_'Is that going to be your excuse every time he gets himself into trouble?'_

Oh what do you know?

_'Hey you asked me.'_

No I didn't, I'm not crazy enough to talk to myself.

'_No...but you are crazy enough to argue with yourself.'_

No I'm not.

_'Then why are you?'_

I stopped walking and let out a frustrated sigh before heading back in through the doors. Kol was nowhere in sight and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing at the moment. I spent a good ten minutes and nothing until I could hear it. Matt crying out in pain and it was coming from the balcony. I rushed over as fast as I could dodging many guests in the process and finally appeared in the doorway to see Kol crushing Matt's hand and smiling at the pain he was causing.

"KOL STOP!" I screamed at him.

He ignored me and clutched it tighter causing Matt to cry out in agony.

"KOL I MEAN IT STOP IT NOW!" I tried again as I stepped forward.

Kol turned to me with a menace look that scared me a little but I didn't back down.

"Why? Is this another precious human you want to be so much like?" He spit my own words back at me.

"Kol...enough." I tried not to feel hurt but I couldn't help it.

"Come on Terra...this is what you want to be reduced to isn't it?" He said motioning toward Matt.

"Let him go now." I bit out.

"Or what?" Kol retaliated.

The monster inside of me was getting agitated by Kol's stubbornness and I didn't know if I would be able to stop myself, I couldn't hurt Kol but he was hurting Matt and he was going to expose everyone. Just then another voice was heard from next to me.

"You should really listen to her, she's the only one who makes sense around here." I turned to see Damon.

He had this look in his eye that made him seem like a kicked puppy. I was going to ask him about it later but for know I had Kol to deal with.

"And you would know wouldn't you?" Kol bit back glaring at Damon hatefully.

"Well she is quite the company, I'd rather her than anyone else in this town." Damon replied with a smirk.

Kol smirked back in irritation before squeezing Matt's hand harder, I could hear the bones crushing.

"KOL STOP IT!" I begged but he wouldn't listen. Damon could hear the stress in my voice before trying.

"Hey, hey, hey easy on the hand...the guys a quarterback."

Kol gave a look of disgust towards Damon who only smirked and then his eyes hardened before speeding over to Kol and pushing him off of the balcony.

"NO!" I shouted knowing they were going to fight.

Damon ignored me and jumped over the ledge before I was able to get down there Damon grabbed Kol's neck and snapped it. I ran over to Kol who was now unconscious and looked at Damon with an 'Are you insane look?"

The doors to the mansion opened and Stefan along with the Elena and the Mikaelsons came outside in a hurry. Elijah made sure no one else came outside as they took in the scene before them.

"Damon...are you crazy?" Stefan asked looking at him.

Damon looked at me and then back to them before replying. "A little bit."

We waited a few minutes for Kol to wake up. He gasped in air when he did and sat up. He caught sight of Damon and tried to lunge at him until I held him back.

"Kol don't." I begged. He threw my hand away from him and moved away from me as he paced around.

I stood there not knowing what to do. Damon looked to me in sympathy but I didn't acknowledge anything at the moment. Rebekah came over and put her arm around me telling me it was okay. Klaus and Elijah tried to get Kol to calm down as Stefan stood with Elena and Finn kept watch on the doors as Esther approached.

"What is going on out here?" She demanded though no one said anything.

"Don't make me ask again." She replied sternly looking at everyone.

Her eyes landed on me and she straightened.

"Terra. I demand to know what happened."

I looked at everyone else and then Kol who still wouldn't look at me and then finally back to her. "Screw you."

Her eyebrows along with everyone else raised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I'm not your daughter, I'm not one of your little minions, and I am most certainly not afraid of you. So don't think for a second you can demand anything of me. Ask your son, he seems to have gone crazy like the rest of you." I stated looking around at everyone staring at me in shock.

"Goodnight everyone." I gave one final nod before turning and walking down he pathway towards the gate.

I walked outside of the mansion grounds and realized Kol had the keys to the jeep. Right now I wanted nothing to do with him so I opted for walking home. I took a shortcut on the Wickery Bridge, the moon was shining and the stars filled the sky. By the time I got home I was exhausted, not only had I not been able to enjoy the ball, but once again I was spending another night without Kol. Elijah was right, he wasn't the same Kol I knew five hundred years ago, and now they realized I wasn't the same either. I changed and showered before heading to bed, I laid there for two hours waiting to see if Kol would come home.

He never did.


	12. A Night At A Bar Only Ends With Fights

I woke up to an empty bed...much like how I felt inside. What I wanted for so long became a nightmare. Kol was becoming disruptive, he was acting on impulse and it was going to get him killed. He was angry with me for being friends with Damon, and that wasn't fair for him to hate me for it. Now that Damon snapped his neck he was even angrier. I'm upset with Damon don't get me wrong he'll get an earful later too. I sighed and sat up looking around my empty room, I grabbed some clothes and curled my hair. I remembered the jeep was still at the mansion so I decided a walk through the woods on my way to town would do me some good. The woods were quiet, I could hear rabbits scurrying about and deer eating from the land. Then my cellphone had to go and ruin everything. I looked at it and saw that it was Gale.

"Hello?" I asked flipping it open.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KOL MIKAELSON WAS NOT ONLY ALIVE BUT BACK IN MYSTIC FALLS?" He shouted through the phone.

I pulled it away because he was so loud.

"Gale calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?"

"Look it was a shock to me too okay. I wanted to adjust before I told anyone anything."

"Well it's a little late for that. Dante is going on a rampage because you didn't tell him and-"

"SINCE WHEN DO I ANSWER TO ANYONE!" I shouted getting pissed.

Fist Kol, the Esther, and now Dante. I didn't have to report to anyone.

"Terra I just meant-"

"I know what you meant Gale, look I'm sorry but right now I'm not even sure I want to deal with Kol much less Dante alright?"

"What happened?" His voice became concerned quickly.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Terra-."

"Just trust me Gale...please...I need you to do that for me."

There was a few moments of silence until he finally answered. "Okay."

I let out a breath I had been holding. "Thank You."

"Just...be careful okay?"

"I will."

"Take care Terra."

"You too."

I hung up and looked at my phone before putting it away. I continued walking until I came to Wickery Bridge, I walked alongside the railing as I stared at the water below. A few minutes later I found myself in town and heading to the Grill to apologize to Matt and grab a drink...or six. I walked in and saw Matt with a managed hand putting away dishes. I smiled and walked over to him as he looked up and gave me a smile in return.

"Hey Terra. What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"For what?" He asked tilting his head.

"Kol...and his childish behavior last night."

He nodded his head in understanding. "But that wasn't your fault Terra."

"Kol is my responsibility, I made him upset last night and he took it out on you. For that I am sorry. And he won't do it again."

"Well I've got to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later okay?" Matt replied before giving me another smile and bringing the dishes to the back.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink when I heard the door open and Damon and Alaric walk in. I sensed them coming closer and before I knew it the two sat on my left with Damon in the middle.

"There's our girl." Damon stated as he ordered a drink.

"Not now Damon." I mumbled taking another drink.

His smirk disappeared and he frowned at me.

"What did I do?"

I gave him a look and then it dawned on him.

"Oh right...sorry."

"Why did you do it anyway?" I asked looking at him fully now.

"No reason."

"It didn't have to do with Elena did it?" I quirked an eyebrow and he frowned at me.

"How did she mess up YOUR night?" I mumbled downing the rest of my drink before getting another.

"She messed up yours?" He asked slightly confused.

"Sort of."

"Wanna talk about it?" Alaric asked.

"I'd rather listen to Stefan yell at me."

The two shared a look understanding that after last night I just wanted to drink and forget everything for a while and that's just what I did. Elena and Stefan walked in with Bonnie, Tyler, and Caroline, while Jeremy showed up for work. The four sat at a table but not before Elena and I shared a look. Meredith arrived and sat down next to Alaric who introduced us. Everything was fine...until they showed up. I didn't look at them, I ordered another drink and clutched it angrily.

"Well, well...having a nice little get together are we? Didn't you ever consider maybe we'd like to be invited to your little meetings once in a while?" Klaus stated as he approached with Kol behind us.

I could feel Kol's gaze on me but I refused to turn around for either of them.

"Well we would but that would defeat the whole purpose of a 'surprise attack' and the fact being that we don't like you." Damon responded.

I tried to hide my smile but Meredith noticed and smiled at me. "I think Terra and I are going to go play some pool, you boys behave now."

She got up and grabbed my hand as I used my other to grab my drink and walk past Klaus and Kol. I refused to look at Kol who I could tell was starring at me. We made it to the pool table and Meredith handed me a pool stick.

"What's got you so worked up?" Meredith asked as she bent over and focused on making a shot.

"They can hear us you know." I mumbled and she looked in their direction before nodding.

We played pool for a while, I hadn't been interested so I didn't actually try. Everyone spent the rest of the day hanging out at the Grill, I could see Kol sending looks Meredith's way and he wasn't trying to hide them.

He even ended up walking over to her at one point when I pretended to be talking to someone and tried to hit on her, but she rejected him thankfully. It still hurt though. I finally put my pool stick down and grabbed my jacket getting ready to finally leave. I past Klaus and Kol and made my way over to Damon and Alaric with Meredith. She sat down next to Alaric and ordered a drink as I looked around while Damon helped me put my jacket on.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." He replied before sitting back down.

"I'm going to get out of here, I have some things I need to do. Thanks for putting up with me Meredith." I said looking o her and giving her a smile.

"Anytime Terra." She replied giving me a smile.

I nodded to them before making my way past Kol once again and towards the door. The entire night I hadn't made eye contact with him and I wasn't planning to either.

"Terra."

Crap.

I stopped but I didn't turn around and I didn't say anything either. As he made his way in front of me I looked down, anywhere really but at him.

"Terra, please look at me."

I didn't flinch.

"Terra-."

"What. Do. You. Want?" I bit out with hostility.

"Will you please look at me?" He asked in desperation.

My head snapped up and I glared at him. He looked at me with concern and I couldn't take it anymore.

"You want me to look at you? Fine I'll look at you. Do you know what I see when I do?... DO YOU?"

He said nothing as he shook his head and looked down like a scolded child.

"I see someone I thought I knew. I see someone who didn't give me a chance to save him last night. I see someone who wouldn't look at me last night and is now asking me to look at him. Worst of all Kol...I see a man that isn't the one I fell in love with." My eyes were watering and I wiped them using my sleeve.

"Terra-." He moved forward to touch me but I backed up and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Just...go back to flirting with the first girl you see in a bar." I mumbled with a defeated look before walking out the door and not looking back.

I made my way through the town, I would see young couples walking hand in hand around the town, it was a Saturday night so they were practically flooding the streets. I made my way past the town square where there were lights dangling from the trees and it was quiet. I walked toward a bench and took a seat before setting my sights on the fountain. I sat there thinking about how things had gotten so messed up between everyone. I should be thrilled Kol was with me, but how could I when he was acting completely different from when I first met him? Then I had Esther to deal with which wasn't on my to do list at the time. Why couldn't I just leave with Kol to somewhere far away from all of this? Then I remembered he doesn't want a normal life...he never did. I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt a rush of air next to me and by the smell I knew who it was immediately.

"Katherine." I said looking next to me.

"Hello Terra." She replied giving me a smile.

I returned it and her smile only got wider before she jumped me and gave me the biggest hug.

"Oh I've missed you." She mumbled into my shoulder before letting go.

"You have no idea." I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Terra?" She gave me a disbelieving look. "I've known you for five hundred years, I know when something is wrong now spill."

I looked down at my hands as tears pooled in my eyes before I looked back up to her as she looked at me in shock.

"Terra what...what is it?" She asked moving closer to me and wrapping her arm around me.

"Kol...he-." I couldn't finish...I didn't want to, I wasn't going to let my tears fall so I wiped them away.

"Sweetie...it's okay, he's just being a jerk. You know how he is."

"That's just it Katherine...I don't...not anymore."

"Well what do you say you come with me and I get your mind off of him for a while?" She replied giving me a suspicious smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked skeptically.

"Well when was the last time you had a little fun?" She asked standing up and crossing her arms to look down at me.

"Your meaning of _fun_ being what exactly?" I asked getting serious.

She gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand before pulling me from the bench and speeding through the woods. We past another town before finally coming into another, more like a city. Katherine stopped in front of what seemed to be a club in an abandoned warehouse, actually that's exactly what it was. I looked to my right as she smiled and pulled me inside laughing, and I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement at her. We walked to the bar where we compelled the bartender to give us free drinks all night. Katherine and I sat there as she scoped out the men she could seduce and the ones she would seduce and then kill. I sat there silently watching her and trying my best not to be noticed by anyone.

"Quit being such a buzz kill! You're young, well sort of, and you're beautiful, these guys are looking at you like your dessert and they want to have a good time with you!" Katherine stated nudging me in the side. "Let loose Terra...let the dark side out for a little bit."

I snapped my head up at her words and saw her give me a knowing look to match her smile. I looked around and spotted a young guy watching me and he smiled. I looked at Katherine and back to him before sighing.

"Oh what the hell." I said downing my drink and standing up to walk over to him.

"That's my girl!" I heard Katherine shout before turning to her next target.

"Hi." The guy stated as he looked me up and down.

"Hey there." I replied seductively before taking the drink he offered me.

"You wanna dance?" He asked over the music.

I responded by grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. We danced in rhythm with each other for the next three songs followed with plenty of drinks until finally I couldn't take it anymore. My instincts were taking over and it had been a while since I had been this close to another human for this long. Usually I was with my pack, or Katherine, or...Kol. Now I was surrounded by humans, full of pumping blood running through their veins and I knew it was getting to be too much. My fangs extracted and my veins were showing under my eyes, thankfully it was too dark for anyone to see but I looked over to see Katherine staring at me worriedly. She set down her drink and moved away from the guy she was talking to and tried to get to me but too many people started to crowd the floor. I don't know what came over me but for some unknown reason I felt myself smirk at Katherine when she got a glimpse of me, her face became full of horror knowing what I was about to do as he tried harder to get to me. It was simple I would kill him and then everyone else in this place, not leaving a single person alive.

_'Terra what are you doing?'_

What does it look like? I'm having fun.

_'This isn't you.'_

And you would know right? I argued with myself.

_'Terra, you're not that monster anymore.'_

What if I am? Would that be so bad?

_'Terra we fought that side of you before, don't let it be for nothing.'_

Why fight it? It's part of me.

_'Listen to yourself and I don't mean me! For God's sake, you don't want to kill anyone!'_

I've changed, I'm allowed to change you know.

_'Terra if you kill him you're going to hate yourself for it in the morning and you know it.'_

Maybe, then again I could go on not feeling a damn thing.

_'And what about Kol? Do you want him to see this part of you?'_

I stopped leaning in to the mans neck and shook my head clear. I looked up at him and saw he hadn't noticed a thing before someone grabbed me and pulled me outside the bar.

"Terra are you okay?" Katherine asked shaking me and trying to look me in the eye.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"Are you sure, because you just scared the crap out of me back there."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I bit out as she flinched back.

"I'm sorry." I stated as my face softened.

"It's okay. Do you want to go back in?" She asked motioning to the door.

"Yeah sure le-ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I felt a pain in my chest like it was tearing apart.

"Oh my God Terra!" Katherine screamed as she knelt next to me. "Terra what's wrong?"

I took in deep breaths and tried to figure out what was happening when I saw it. I saw Kol back at the grill with a dagger in his chest, he was being dragged out by Meredith and Alaric into an alley where Stefan was waiting for him. I focused again and saw Katherine scared shirtless looking back at me. I at up quickly and then stood up with her help.

"Terra."

"Kol's in trouble." Was all I said before I took off like a bat out of hell back to Mystic Falls and towards the grill.

I didn't stop, if anything I ran faster then I ever thought I could both the vampire and werewolf in me working together. I made it to the grill and into the alley in enough time to see the door open and Klaus make his way down the steps. My fangs extracted at the sight of Kol and then all I saw was red as I attacked Stefan as I snapped his neck before approaching Alaric threateningly.

"TAKE IT OUT!" I snarled at him while Meredith hid behind him.

"Terra-." He tried to reason but I only growled as Klaus stepped closer.

"He's not as forgiving as I am right now Alaric, I won't ask again."

Alaric nodded and pulled the dagger out of Kol before tossing it aside.

"Now get out of here."

Alaric grabbed Meredith and the two went back into the grill. Klaus leaned down next to Kol to make sure he was okay as I stood by and watched. Pretty soon Kol, Damon, and Stefan all awoke.

"Why do you always go for the neck?" Damon asked groaning and sitting up.

"Would you rather the heart?" Klaus asked glaring at Damon.

Damon glared right back as he helped Stefan up who stalked towards me. I repeated his action except I was growling loudly which spooked them a little.

"Try anything like that again and I won't hesitate to decapitate you." I bit out.

Stefan smirked, all control I had finally snapped. I smiled before plunging my hand into his chest and clutched his heart. He gasped out in pain and Damon started yelling at me to stop. I could hear other people shouting but I wasn't paying attention.

"You tried to kill him once I won't give the chance to do it again trust me."

"TERRA STOP!" Damon shouted trying to get me away from Stefan.

I felt hands on my shoulders as they tried to get me to move, and looking to my side I saw Kol with a worried look.

"Terra." He whispered hoarsely.

I stared at him for another minute before finally releasing Stefan who fell to the ground in a heap. I shook my bloody hand off and just stared ahead of me as I spoke.

"Take your brother home Damon, and make sure he understands what I am capable of." I looked down at him as he looked up at me in fear. "I won't tolerate his disobedience or childish remarks again."

Damon nodded and grabbed Stefan before speeding away. I looked to Kol and then Klaus who didn't seem to know how to react before giving them a nod. "Goodnight boys."

I walked past the two of them and made my way to the stairs until I heard his voice.

"Terra wait." It was low and in pain.

I turned to see Kol walking towards me clutching his side where he had fallen, while Klaus leaned against the building to watch. He stopped in front of me and looked down into my eyes.

"What?" I asked hoarsely looking down.

"Why did you save me?"

I snapped my head up to look at him before slapping him in the shoulder repeatedly.

"Ow,ow,ow hey hey what are you hitting me for?" He cried out trying to flinch away from me.

"Because you're an idiot!"

"What?"

"I saved you because I still care what happens to you, you incompetent moron! I might be mad at you but that doesn't mean I want you to get hurt you jerk! I still love you!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me!" Kol cried out trying to back away but I slapped him harder.

"NO! Do you know how freaked out I got when I saw you? What if I was farther away then just a town over? What if I had not gotten to you in time?" I yelled at him.

"What were you doing in the next town?" Kol asked standing straighter to look at me in the eye.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! THIS IS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID EGO!" I screeched at him as he backed away.

I looked over at Klaus who was laughing silently to himself until I pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare smile you're in trouble too." I growled at him.

"For what?" He asked eyes widening and looking appalled.

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE IN THERE TO FOLLOW YOUR LITTLE BLONDE FANTASY!" I yelled causing him to shrink away.

"It's not my bloody fault he can't-."

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME KLAUS!" I spat looming towards him as he tripped over himself trying to get away.

"IF YOU TWO PAID MORE ATTENTION TO THINGS YOU'D REALIZE YOUR MOTHER IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS!"

Their heads snapped towards me and Kol's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother, Elena, and Finn are responsible for what's about to happen. I don't know what they did but if one of you gets hurt it effects the others."

"I think it's time we paid our dear mother a visit don't you agree?" Klaus asked giving Kol a sinister look.

"Agreed." Kol replied before the two looked at me.

"You two are on your own, I need another drink." I replied turning to the door.

Kol zoomed in front of me with a pleading look. "Please Terra?"

"Why should I?"

Klaus appeared next to his brother and they both gave me puppy dog eyes. "Because we need you."

I scoffed before stepping around them and heading to the door when he shouted.

"You might even get to rip her throat out." Klaus shouted. "And even humiliate her." I heard Kol whisper to Klaus.

I was walking past them before they could even register what was happening. "I'm in." I stated walking up the steps to the car.

"Come on boys I don't have all night!" I shouted back.

Their footsteps were heard right behind me and I knew they were smiling.

I sat in the back while Kol sat in thee passenger seat and Klaus in the drivers. Kol tried to catch my eyes but I refused to look at him, smiling when he produced a disappointing look. Good, he should feel bad. We parked the car and walked through the woods where we met up with Elijah who nodded to Klaus.

"Ready?" He asked looking at his brothers.

They nodded as I walked past them and up the hill glaring at the woman who had been a pain in my ass lately.

"Hello Terrencia." Esther stated as she slowly turned around giving me a blank look.

I said nothing as I looked her from head to toe. "Do interest you in some way?"

"Just wondering is all." I replied.

The boys looked between the two of us. I don't know what happened next but something inside me surfaced, and all I felt was the need to kill this woman no matter what.

KOL'S POV:

My mother and Terra looked at one another slowly, my mother seemed to have a hint of fear in hers while Terra only had the desire to kill. A look I had only seen once and that was when she was protecting me from a group of hunters. It was a little frightening to see it now.

"Do I interest you in any way?" My mother asked with a mocking tome.

"Just wondering is all." Terra replied as if her mind were somewhere else.

My brothers and I glanced between the two wondering what was going to happen. With a woman like my mother and a girl like Terra you never knew.

"May I ask what about?" My mother replied standing straighter trying to seem less frightened.

"How I'll kill you."

Everyone had gone dead silent as Terra started to circle my mother and brother Finn.

"I was deciding weather to make it slow as possible or a quick death, not that you deserve one. Should I gouge your eyes out or rip out your tongue so you can't perform anymore spells? Or..." She stopped when she reached the front of my mother's circle again and gave a sadistic smile. "I could rip your insides from your throat and feed them to the wolves as you're twitching on the ground begging me for mercy."

My mother flinched at how deadly Terra's voice had become. The scary part? I think Terra was truly reacting to the situation with such anger and hate, that her dark side was surfacing once again.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" My mother replied lifting her head to glare at Terra.

Terra scoffed and looked down as she kicked the dirt in the ground. "Oh Esther, I don't think." She looked up with a scary smile and opened her eyes that were not a bloody red. She tilted her head to the side. "I know you are. I can hear your heart beating, ready to burst out of your chest. You're not afraid...you're terrified, and I love that."

"You won't go against me, you have to much respect for me, and the spirits."

"YOU LOST THAT RESPECT WHEN YOU PUT KOL'S LIFE IN DANGER!" Terra spat.

"No one should live for as long as they have or yourself for that matter!" My mother replied.

"And yet here I am Esther, alive as ever."

"Not for long."

"You're right...more like eternity, or until I become human again."

My mother scoffed at the idea. "You really are still hung up on that fantasy aren't you?"

Terra became deadly serious and stepped closer to my mother who flinched back.

"At least I'm not a psychotic mother trying to kill her children."

"They shouldn't live!"

"You did this to them...it's your own fault, now deal with the consequences."

"Why deal with it when I can fix the problem?" My mother started chanting and I tried to speed into the circle only to be flung back into Klaus who caught me.

"She's put up a barrier." Elijah stated.

All of us giving him a 'no shit Sherlock' look as he shrugged. The next thing I knew we were all feeling pain and falling to the ground, everyone but Terra who kept her gaze on my mother.

"Esther stop it or you're going to regret it." Terra bit out shaking her head in annoyance.

My mother wouldn't listen, finally what fell like forever the pain suddenly stopped as my mother cried out.

Finn knelt down next to her helping her up. "What happened?"

"I don't know, the spirits have left me." I looked to Klaus who just shrugged and then Terra.

Before I could react Terra had smirked and sped over to my mother pinning her to a tree. Finn sped over trying to help but Terra flung him across the the woods through a row of trees before he landed with a branch stuck into his side.

"I told you, you would regret it." Terra whispered getting ready to sink her fangs into my mothers neck before Finn tackled her to the ground. The two went at it and I finally decided to intervene, as I tried to get Finn off with Klaus's help. Finn bucked up throwing Klaus off of him as Finn then grabbed me by the neck and threw me into a tree. Elijah sped in front of our mother trying to keep her from leaving. Terra tore at Finn who took one hell of a beating before she finally sunk her teeth into his neck. Finn let out a scream of pain while I tried to get up, I looked over to see Elijah had been distracted by Finn as my mother took the chance to use what little magic she had left to attempt something. I heard the sound of something breaking and then I realized it was the trees that were surrounding me getting ready to fall. I tried to run but my clever mother being the witch she is used the roots to grab my legs...I was screwed.

TERRA'S POV:

I heard the sound of something breaking and looked over to see the trees surrounding Kol were getting ready to crush him. I growled throwing Finn across the woods again before using everything I had to rush over to Kol and tackled him as far away from the area as I could, my hybrid strength coming in handy in order to get his feet untangled. We landed onto the ground and watched as the logs fell onto the ground creating a large dust of dirt that flew into the air. When it settled we looked around to see Esther and Finn had fled...the spineless bitch. I looked to Kol who was looking around shocked that he had come this close to getting crushed by his mother. I helped him sit up and grabbed his face gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting his eyes to meet mine.

He looked around once more before nodding.

"KOL?"

"I-I'm fine." He stated giving a verbal answer.

I helped him stand up and dust some of the dirt off of him as Elijah and Klaus approached us.

"Well that went well." Klaus stated giving a sarcastic smile.

Kol, Elijah, and I glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender before walking to the car, Elijah following. Kol and I stood there before looking back at where Esther had been.

"So..." Kol started.

I looked to him raising an eyebrow. "So?"

He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Terra...I'm...I mean I didn't..."

"Oh for the love of god." I stepped forward grabbing his face gently and kissing him. He was shocked at first almost stumbling trying to stay upright.

"You really are adorable when you get nervous." I stated causing him to smile.

When I let go I held him by the shoulders at arms length. "I forgive you...but don't ever treat me like that again. I don't like that side of you understand?"

He nodded wordlessly. I smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him too another kiss that he eagerly responded to. He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. It went on for quite a while until we heard Klaus shout.

"You can make out with her when we get back home, now get in the car already!"

We ignored him but then he blew the horn constantly. "Alright already Nik we're coming!" Kol shouted getting annoyed.

"Don't worry." I whispered to him as we walked to the car. "When we get back to the cabin you and I can make up properly."

He looked at me in shock as I kept walking. "You coming?" I teased before getting into the car. He followed quickly behind.

Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all.


	13. 2nd Proposal, I Won't Be Here

A week after the dagger incident Kol and I found ourselves in California. We thought it was best that we spent some time alone from everyone and that dealing with the supernatural after being reunited after five hundred years wasn't the best way to pick up where we left off. I woke up in a plush white bed, the room was shining from the sunlight that was breaking the surface of the ocean. Kol had decided on one of the most expensive beach houses he could find even though I had insisted it didn't matter as long as we got time to ourselves. I sat up and looked next to me to see Kol was still sleeping with the blanket pulled just below his bellybutton, I had kept good on my promise of making up properly and judging by how exhausted he seemed I can say it went pretty good. I leaned over and gave him a light kiss to the lips causing him to moan and stretch before going still again and relaxing. I slowly got from the bed with a blanket wrapped around me and made my way to the balcony that overlooked the beach. I watched as the waves crashed against the rocks and a few surfers had decided to get an early start. Kol loved surfing, it was a part of him when he finally got to experience it, I couldn't get him out of the water until I had to bribe him with no sex for a century if he didn't come out of the water. I could hear heartbeats from every direction and then I started to hear their voices. I tried to get it under control but it was getting harder and harder for me to do so lately and I didn't understand why. I heard the sound of blood dripping and hen using my hybrid eyesight I looked out onto the dock that was a few miles out and saw a man had cut his finger on a fishing hook.

"Dammit these things are always nicking me." I heard him tell his friend.

My fangs extended and I tried closing my eyes and covering my eyes but then the sound of the drops grew louder...and louder...and louder...just one bite is all-."

"Terra." I snapped out of it and turned to see Kol looking at me with worry.

"Morning Kol." I replied trying to breath again.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking out onto the balcony holding the blanket around his waist.

"I'm fine. Did you sleep okay?" I asked changing the subject.

He nodded still looking unsure of my answer. He was about to push it further when changed the subject.

"What do you say you and I go for a hike in the woods today? It's suppose to be a pretty day. We can go surfing after to cool off." I stated seductively while wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He moaned and then nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Get dressed and we can go." I replied walking into the room.

He followed and opened his drawer to retrieve his clothes for the day. He looked over at me and saw that I was heading to the bathroom.

"Aren't you gong to get dressed?"

"I wanna shower first." I replied smiling at him.

It took him a moment before smiling in return and throwing his clothes onto the bed before speeding over to me and shutting the door behind us, let's just say we both ended up clean for our hike today. I walked out of the beach house while Kol locked the door, we sped over to the woods and began our hike for the day. I took in everything around us, the light shining through the trees, the smell of the outdoors, and the sounds of the animals near by. I felt Kol grab my hand as we walked side by side, and I leaned into him.

"Remember what this was like?" He asked looking around.

I smiled. "I remember, it was when we were alone most of the time, and it was also when you and I got to know each other better."

"Do you ever wish you could go back and change things?" He asked looking at me.

I stopped and since my hand was still in his it made him stop as well. I looked him in the eyes trying to find his reason for the question.

"Between us?" I asked getting concerned.

"No, just...stuff in general, like things you regret." He replied letting my hand go and putting them into his pockets.

"Sometimes, but most of the things I regret are what gave me the things I don't."

He nodded his head thinking about something and then looked at me and smiled.

"Come on I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and led me through the woods where we found a beautiful lake surrounded by hills covered in trees and a small, very small waterfall, somehow I recognized this place and then it clicked.

"Kol...how did you...?" I asked looking at him.

"I could never forget this place Terra, it's where I asked you to be my wife, it's not a memory I want to forget."

I looked back to the lake and then I started to remember.

FLASHBACK:

"KOL!" I shouted walking through the woods. "KOL THIS ISN'T FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kol and I had been walking through the woods together after a long day of causing trouble in a new city. His family was back in town finding their own sources of entertainment as he and I took the opportunity to get away. Kol and I had been playing another game of hide and seek until it was my turn and I couldn't find him or hear him for that matter. I began to panic after ten minutes of not receiving an answer to my calling out for him, and to make matters worse it was getting dark.

"KOL I'M SERIOUS THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed out.

I kept on walking until I came to a clearing where I spotted a huge lake, the same one I was seeing now. On the grass before the water was a small blanket with a basket and a small lantern. I looked around as I approached before I heard his voice.

"Do you like it?" I turned to see Kol standing there looking nervous.

I sped over to him and slapped him in the shoulder as hard as I could.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You neanderthal! I thought something had happened to you!" I screeched at him as I crossed my arms in front of me while glaring at him.

"You were worried about me again." Kol replied giving a smirk.

"OF COURSE I WAS YOU JERK! BUT DO YOU CARE? NO OF COURSE NOT, PLAYING PRACTICAL JOKES ON ME IS MORE IMPORTANT!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Terra, I didn't mean to worry you...I just wanted this," He stated pointing to the items on the ground. "To be perfect."

I looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He cleared his throat and stepped closer before reaching into his pocket.

"Do you love me?"

I burrowed by eyebrows at him. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do... more than anything."

"Good." He said smiling. "Because I love you more than anything too."

He pulled the item from his pocket and I stared at it wide eyed. It was an engagement ring and it was beautiful.

"Kol." I whispered looking up at him.

"I love you Terra, I have since I first saw you. I can't see myself with anyone else other than you, and I want to be that one person you share the rest of eternity with." He replied looking down at the ring and then to me hopefully.

"Terra...w-will you marry me?"

I stared at him as he grew even more nervous at how little I had said before I finally gave him a smile.

"Yes."

His head snapped up in shock and I laughed.

"Yes Kol, I'll marry you."

He smiled before putting the ring onto my finger, it was beautiful, a silver band embedded with diamonds with a large diamond in the middle as two royal blue diamonds lay on either side of it. I stared at in amazement before looking up at him as he was pulling me in for a kiss.

When we pulled apart I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Our families are going to kill each other at the reception."

He laughed hysterically and we both spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars and talking about the future.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I meant what I said all those years ago Terra. I want to spend an eternity with you." He stated pulling out the same ring from all those years ago.

I took a deep breath as he placed it on my finger and then looked me in the eyes.

"You're the only one I want." He leaned down and kissed me.

"So does that mean we get to have an actual wedding this time?" I asked looking hopefully.

He smiled nodding his head. "Whatever you want princess."

I pathetically slapped him in the shoulder and he just chuckled. "I told you not to call me that."

Kol and I took a few pictures by the water, he insisted seeing as how it would be better to look at them years from now rather then having to constantly travel back to the same location constantly.

Another week later we were still at the beach house where we grabbed our surfboards and headed out to the water. After about an hour I had had enough and told Kol I was heading back, he wanted to come but I told him to have his fun. I cleaned up and watched him from the balcony when I heard a voice next to me.

"He loves it out there doesn't he?" I turned to see Katherine leaning over the railing and watching Kol.

I smiled. "He does." I nodded in agreement.

"My my Terra, is that a wedding ring I see?" Katherine asked taking my hand and looking at it.

"The same one from all those years ago." Katherine smiled and looked back out to the beach.

"Have you told him about me?" She asked giving me a side glance.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I will."

"Terra he's going to find out sooner or later and then so will Klaus if he gets upset enough to tell him."

"I just need time for him to calm down, relax and forget about everything supernatural...that's why we came this far west."

"He shouldn't take it that bad, you were only helping me."

"You were in trouble Katherine, I wasn't going to let Klaus hurt you."

"That's what you say to everyone you care about Terra." Katherine pointed out.

"And I mean it."

Katherine looked out to Kol in the water who was catching a wave.

Katherine looked down at her feet and fiddled with her hands.

"And I can't thank you enough for that."

I sighed and looked at her fully. "I won't let him hurt you Kat, no one deserves that."

She nodded before smiling. "So does this mean I get to be the maid of honor?"

I laughed. "Of course Kat, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I better get going before prince charming reaches land. I'll see you soon okay?"

I nodded and in the blink of an eye she was gone. I know lying to Kol wasn't a good idea but I wasn't just lying to him, I was lying to everyone...including Katherine. Some secrets were meant to be taken to the grave, but sooner or later everything was going to come crashing down and when it did blood was going to be spilled from all parties involved. I looked down at my wedding ring and fiddled with it before looking up to see Kol making his way to the beach house. I smiled as he shook his head free of water and I couldn't help but laugh as he smiled at me. He made his way to the deck before dropping his surfboard and wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on my shoulder as we stared at the sun setting. I breathed out finally relaxing into his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked turning his head slightly towards me.

"Nothing important, just...do really have to go back?" I asked turning towards him. "I mean, we're happy here right?"

_Wake up _  
_To sun _  
_'Cause morning _  
_Does come _

"Terra-"

"I'm serious Kol, think about it nothing bad has happened while we're here. When in Mystic Falls it's always a fight for survival. Don't you want to just live in peace and have a life?"

_If all you can rely on is _  
_The feel of your feet on the wet floor. _  
_If all you can depend on is all movement gives you some direction then _

Kol sighed before letting me go as he started to pace and rub his neck in agitation.

"My family is there Terra, you know that."

_Begin again _  
_You're no calendar _  
_You're no concrete plan _  
_Begin again _  
_Don't waste your time waiting for someone to tell you that __  
_

"You have to live without them Kol, they won't always be there when you need them! Whose to say they wouldn't abandon you the first chance they got?"

"They wouldn't!"

_Wake up _  
_To sun _  
_'Cause morning still comes _

"It's your family Kol, they're capable of more then you think."

"Exactly I know them because they're MY family, not yours!" He snapped at me getting angry.

_So move around your furniture _  
_Or put it all out on the curve _  
_And drive away to something new _  
_Yeah, watch the skylight sink behind you and _

Everything went quiet, he looked at me in shock at what he had just said as I stared at him in hurt. Just then his phone rang and he hesitated before finally answering. I looked away wondering why he and I couldn't go one day without one of us getting angry at the other. If he didn't consider them to be my family then why did he want to marry me? It was a roller coaster with Kol, one minute he's happy and the next he just wants to start a fight.

_Begin again _  
_You're no calendar _  
_You're no concrete plan _  
_Begin again _

"Alright I'll be there in an hour." Kol hung up but I didn't turn around.

"Terra-."

"Where are you going?" Was all I asked.

"Klaus needs me to head to Chicago to deal with the Gilberts. Something about them tracking the bloodlines back to see who started theirs. I have to go." He stated looking down at his phone.

_Don't waste your time waiting for someone to tell you when _  
_Begin again _

"Then go." I replied with no emotion.

"Terra I-."

"Go Kol, your keeper is calling." I turned to look at him as he started to get annoyed. "There's just one thing you need to know before you leave."

_'Cause walking outdoors only works if you show them _  
_Begin again _

"What?" He asked stepping forward.

"If you walk out that door to fight your brothers battles, when he clearly doesn't care about what happens to you, just know I won't be here when you get back." I stated with a leveled look.

_And quit looking backwards and know where you have been _  
_Begin again _

He looked at me in shock and opened his mouth to speak a few times before finally turning to walk into the house and pack. He didn't believe me. I watched him pack his things before he kissed the to p of my head and told me he'd be back when he was done. I sat there on the bed an hour after he left thinking that everything we went through was for nothing. His family would always come first, even if they were only using him he would be loyal to them until the day he died...and I wasn't going to be put through that pain again.

_You're no calendar _  
_You're no concrete plan _

I stood up and packed my things before pulling off my ring and setting it on the front table. I looked around the room before closing the door behind me and driving off.

_Begin again _  
_Don't waste your time _  
_'Cause no one's gonna tell you when _

I left the beach house behind me in the rear view mirror, where I was going was a place I knew Kol would never find me, where no one would...well maybe one person.

_Wake up_


	14. Kidnapped pt1, I Didn't See That Coming

KOL'S POV:

I had been gone a week when I finally decided to return to California and to the beach house. I just wanted to lay down and forget the world with Terra. I knew she hadn't meant what she said before I left, we were both angry. At least I believed it before I walked into the house.

"Terra?" I called out as I set my bags down by the door and looked through the rooms.

I came walking back towards the front door when I noticed something on the table in the middle of the hallway. It was Terra's ring, her engagement ring. I picked it up as the air left my lungs….she left. I clutched it in my hands as emotions washed over me. I picked up my phone in a hurry before dialing Rebekah's number. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Kol do you have any idea what time it is?" Her sleepy voice answered.

"She left." I whispered.

I could hear rustling and whispering before she finally replied.

"Kol what are you talking about…who left?"

"Terra." I choked out.

"Kol-."

"I love her, I don't want to live without her again."

"Kol…it's going to be okay just-."

"No it's not." I cut her off. "I-I don't know what to do Bekah."

"Kol listen to me….come home and we'll talk about it when you get here, but be careful okay?"

"I' m fine."

"You're in no condition to drive if you let your emotions take over."

"Bekah-."

"Kol….please."

"Okay… I'm on my way." I replied.

I hung up before taking a deep breath, I had to control myself or it would only get worse. I grabbed my bags once again and headed outside to the car where I threw everything into the trunk. I turned to get into the car when a figure sped in front of me.

"Leaving already?"

"Dante." I whispered.

"Hello Kol." He gave me a sadistic smile before someone else sped behind me and threw a bag over my head followed by a pinch to my neck realizing they had injected me with vervain. I felt someone else wrap their arms around me and began dragging me as I struggled.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and tried to get loose but whoever was holding me wasn't going to let me go.

The vervain was making its way through my system and I started panicking when I heard the sound of a van door opening, I couldn't let them take me anywhere or I'd never get away alive. I flung my head back and felt it connect with the nose of the guy holding me. He screamed out as he let me go and I dropped to the ground. I tried to run but before I could I felt someone else grab onto me before pushing the hood up enough to place their hand over my mouth. The force of the grip was so tight I couldn't even open my mouth to bite his hand.

"Listen you little bloodsucker, you're going to shut up and get into the van or I'm going to start pulling out your teeth with pliers. I'm sure my friends here would love to give you a beating after everything you've done. Do you understand?" Dante snapped in a deadly voice.

I struggled again before I heard the growling rumble from their chest, one bite and I would start feeling their poison seep through my veins. I groaned but it was muffled.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

I stopped struggling before finally giving up and letting out a whimper of agreement.

"Good. Put him in the van and make sure he can't get out, remember they want him alive." Dante mumbled in annoyance.

I knew he wanted me dead, ever since I met Terra and she chose me, but who was he talking about? I was pushed forward and the thrown into the van. Before I could get up I was tossed onto my back as someone sat on my stomach and began to tie my wrists together in front of me. They were soaked in vervain judging by the stinging I felt. I cried out trying to get the pain to stop as I started squirming underneath the man's body before he grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head down. The vervain was finally taking its toll as I felt even more sluggish then before.

"Shut. Up." He spat.

I heard the sound of something ripping before I realized it was duct tape. He placed it over my mouth before lightly patting me on the cheek which was then followed by a hard slap. I cried out behind the tape and tried to curl in on myself but he wouldn't let me move.

"That's nothing compared to what you're going to get freak." I heard someone say from behind me.

I closed my eyes behind the hood as I tried to remain calm and breathe. We drove for what felt like hours and I must have fallen asleep from the vervain. I was out for a while before I realized we were finally pulling in to a stop, I heard the sound of gravel beneath us and figured we were far from civilization. The van stopped and I could hear voices right outside the door before it was flung open and I was roughly pulled out. I almost lost my footing before someone grabbed my upper arm and held me in place with a bruising force had I been human. I hated this, I was an original, one of the most powerful creatures on earth and yet I was helpless against a group of werewolves.

"So this is him then?" I heard a voice mutter.

"Yeah, you got what you wanted now hold up your end of the deal." Dante grunted.

"Don't worry we will." The strange voice replied, it was sending chills down my spine as if I had heard this voice before.

I heard someone step closer and I couldn't help but panic as I felt them reaching for the hood. I started struggling against the guy holding me only to have him shake me like a ragdoll and yell at me to quit moving. The hand finally reached the hood and yanked it from my head, I felt my eyesight try to adjust to the darkness and that's when I couldn't help but stare at the man in front of me in terror. It was the hunter that had tried to kill me all those years ago….Roman I think his name was.

"Hello Kol, do you remember me?" He asked with a sadistic grin.

I couldn't help but yell behind the tape as I tried desperately to get away.

"Shhhh, don't be afraid….at least not yet." He raised his hand and let it trail down my cheek as I flinched away.

I looked at Dante begging him not to do this, hoping he wasn't this much of a monster to give me to Roman , but there was no such luck. Dante only looked away in annoyance.

Roman grabbed my face and forced me to look at him as he examined me.

"Are we done here Roman?" Dante asked bitterly.

Roman rolled his eyes before turning to him.

"Yes we're done, and we will hold up our part of the bargain do not worry."

Dante looked at me one last time and he hesitated for a millisecond before finally getting into his car and driving off with the others. Roman shoved me into the arms of one of his men who held me in place.

"I'm sad to say Kol, you did a very poor job of hiding from me." Roman moved in front of me and pulled out a stake laced in vervain. "You should have died back then, I won't make the same mistake twice trust me."

He stabbed me in the side with it and I doubled over in pain, bearable, but it still hurt. I was yanked back up by my hair as he pulled it out.

"Let's have some fun Kol." Roman sneering was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Terra would find me, she always found me when these things happened, but she wasn't mad then. I wanted to find her, to apologize to her, to give her the ring and tell her …..tell her how much I loved her, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Terra.

TERRA'S POV:

I woke up to lightning and thunder. It was raining outside when I looked out the window, I heard his voice again. I stood from the bed and made my way to the window, it had been a week since Kol left that day, since I left. I hadn't called him, I didn't try to look for him, and I stayed away from Mystic Falls. I was in Michigan, a place no one would ever think to look for me and I wasn't alone, I had a friend staying with me.

"Terra are you okay?" A voice asked from behind me.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." I replied still looking out the window.

"Is it Kol?"

"Yes."

"Give me a few minutes to pack and we'll go."

"What?" Turning towards the owner of the voice.

"The man you love is in trouble Terra, you clearly want to make sure he is alright, so we'll go."

"I can't ask you to give up everything for me, not after all these years."

"You're not and that's why I'm doing this."

"Thank you." I replied looking back out the window.

I had packed our things into minimal suitcases before getting into the car and speeding down the road. I wasn't stopping for any cop cars along the way granted I could just compel them to forget, but it would waste my time. Kol was in trouble, he was always in trouble, but he needed my help. I took every shortcut I could possibly think of, the closer we were to Mystic Falls the stronger our bond became. I could feel his pain and fear and it was killing me, slowly but surely. What in the hell had caused Kol to be so scared? Whoever was causing this was going to die, one way or another. I was still mad at Kol but I still loved him, and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him even if he did deserve it for being an ass. We pulled up to the Salvatore Mansion where I noticed a few familiar cars parked outside. Elijah, Klaus, and Elijah were all here.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can go back now if you want." I stated still looking ahead at the mansion.

"No, I've been in hiding for too long Terra, and you need my help. You've helped me for over a thousand years, now it's my turn to return the favor."

"It could get bloody when they see you." I replied looking at the figure in my passenger seat.

"I can handle them, it's really me they should worry about."

I smiled before nodding.

"Will she be here as well?"

"She's on her way, when she gets here try to keep her safe, and I'll protect you both."

Looking back at the mansion I realized we were possibly walking to our deaths.

"Let's get this over with. Just wait for me until I need you."

They nodded as I headed inside the mansion to hear an argument going on in the living room. I walked towards the noise and leaned quietly against the door frame where I was slightly out of sight. Everyone was there. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Alaric, and even Meredith. They were arguing with one another, Klaus was yelling at Stefan while holding Damon by the neck, Elijah trying to pry him off with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were in a heated argument with Rebekah, while the others stood back and watched not knowing what to do. Alaric caught sight of me and we stared at each other in understanding.

"Terra." He announced causing everyone to freeze and turn to me.

I was leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed and held a serious expression on my face.

"Terra w-what are you doing here?" Rebekah asked stepping forward.

I stared at each and every one of them before finally walking ever so slowly and in a threatening manner towards them. You could even go as far to say they all stepped back sensing my wrath.

"I came to find Kol, yet I find all of you here acting like the Neanderthals you truly are." I stated with such venom a few of them flinched at my harshness.

"Terra where did you go? Kol called me freaking out thinking you had left him." Rebekah stated moving forward.

"That's because I did."

Everyone started shouting at once causing me to get a migraine and rub my temples.

"But why?"

"You love him!"

"About time."

"What is wrong with you?"

I snapped my head up to see Klaus glaring daggers at me as he dared to approach me in a threatening manner.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what is wrong with you?"

I tilted my head and gave a scoff but continued to listen.

"Kol went out of his mid when he thought you were dead all those years! He treats you like a princess! Kol loves you! He gave up everything for you!"

I snapped and sped forward pinning him to the wall, as he struggled trying to get free, yet I shoved my hand into his chest and clutched his heart causing him to choke and claw at my arms.

"How dare you. You don't think I gave up anything, sacrificed things to be with him, my home? My chances at having a normal life? My family? ….My chances of having a family? Kol will always pick the three of you over me, he always has."

"Terra-." I cut Elijah off as I dropped Nik to the ground where Rebekah checked on him to see if he was okay before the two looked up at me. I shook my hand free of blood before taking out a towel to wipe it off not bothering to look at anyone.

"Kol wasn't the only one to give up the things he cared about, but he was the only one who decided his family was more important. You three will always come first, I understand that, but I won't be the one who gets hurt because of it. I'm not going to stand by and watch him put his life in danger everyday helping you out, I lost him once. I can't live without him again…..I won't."

They stared at me in shock, no one understood how much I cared about Kol until now.

"And you won't have to."

Everyone turned to Bonnie who stepped forward with a sympathetic smile.

"Bonnie's right you and Kol, as sickening as it is for me to say it, are in love and we shouldn't be the ones keeping you apart." Rebekah stated.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well as touching as this is, no one's going to love anyone until we find Kol." Klaus stated finally standing up.

"What happened?" I asked finally getting to the point.

"Kol called me last night when he went back to the beach house, he was in hysterics saying that you had left and he couldn't find you. I told him to come home and I would help him but that was two nights ago. I've been trying to reach him but he won't answer." Rebekah explained.

"Terra what is it?" Damon asked noticing I was lost in thought.

"I can feel him, he's scared….and he's hurt. But I can't tell where he is." I replied.

"Little witch do you think you could be a doll and find my little brother for me, the sooner the better." Nik stated looking at Bonnie who glared. No one else noticed but I saw the worry on Nik's face, he was hiding something.

"If I could I would Klaus, but we tried and I got nothing as a big fat result." Bonnie snapped.

Everyone started arguing again and I ended up running my hands through my hair in desperation.

"Rather then arguing don't you think you should all be focusing on finding Kol?" A voice from behind me caused everyone to turn and glare.

"Now's not the time Katherine." Damon bit out in annoyance.

I smirked before walking over to Katherine to stand next to her.

"Actually it's the perfect time." I stated. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone then turned to look across the room where another figure stood.

"Holy shit." Was basically everyone's response.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Tatia….the original Petrova."


	15. Kidnapped Pt2, Story Time

KOL'S POV:

I woke up to the sound of dripping water; my head was killing me from the sound alone. I slowly lifted my head and looked around the room I was in as my eyesight cleared. I sat up straight and realized I was in a basement, the walls were covered in dust, there were cracks everywhere, and I looked down to see a rat or two scurry by. The sound of the water dripping brought me back to attention as I realized I was strapped to a metal chair with steaks embedded into my hands. I tried to pull at them but then quickly learned I wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. I had an awful taste in my mouth and realized they had stuffed a cloth in my mouth and tied it painfully tight around my head. I tried rubbing my head against my shoulder to try and get it out but once again I was met with no such luck. I started to doze off again until the sound of a door opening made me alert myself. I looked at the stairs waiting for someone to come down and then finally a pair of boots appeared at the very top before walking down towards me.

"I see you're awake."

Roman.

He smiled sinisterly before walking behind me as I watched his every move. He started to untie the gag before stopping shortly.

"If you scream or try to bite me I will cut out your tongue and rip your jaw apart got it?" He whispered in a deadly tone.

I nodded my head slowly as he finally pulled it out. I licked my lips trying to get the moisture back as he walked back in front of me with his back to me. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down before finally gaining the courage to speak to him.

"What do you want with me?" I asked hesitantly.

"My dear Kol I want you for the same purpose that all hunters do….I want to kill you." He refused to turn around and look at me as he fooled with whatever was on the table in front of him.

I leaned back into the seat as I tried once again to pull on the straps holding me. I shook my head in disagreement.

"You could have killed me back at the van….. you want me alive. Why?"

He finally stopped meddling with his objects before finally turning to me smiling and shaking his head.

"I guess you are smarter than your brother."

I glared at him. "This is about Nik?"

"No Kol." All of a sudden he was leaning over me with both of his hands bracing my arms in a death grip as he stared at me. I pushed myself as far back into the chair as I could go and I tried turning my head away from him but I still felt too close to him.

"This is about all of you, how none of you should be alive, how none of you should be walking the earth after all you've done."

"You don't get to decide if we live or die." I spat at him.

He smirked before standing up and looking at me fully. "You're right, I'm not going to kill you, that' why you're still alive."

"Then-."

"You will die Kol don't get me wrong, but I won't be the one to kill you….no. What I have planned is much more satisfying for me, and painful for you."

He pulled out a cell phone before dialing a number as another man I had never seen before entered the room and stood in front of me. He smelled like a witch but something was different about him. I sat there trying to figure out what Roman was talking about when he held the phone to my ear and the stood behind me. A few rings later and a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

TERRA'S POV:

"What the hell are you trying to pull Terra?" Klaus asked snarling in my direction.

"This isn't possible." Elijah whispered.

"Oh my god." Caroline and Bonnie mumbled.

"Bloody hell." Rebekah retorted.

Elena, Damon, and Stefan were looking at the two of them trying to see if this was real.

"There's more of you?" Tyler asked trying to comprehend what was happening.

Everyone started to shout and soon it became a massive jumble of words as my head started spinning. I looked to Tatia and Katherine who both shrugged.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Katherine shouted.

Finally everything became silent. I looked at each of them before finally pouring myself a glass of whisky and downing it as I began to pace the room.

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" Jeremy asked from his spot on the arm of the couch.

"Terra?" Damon asked looking at me with a questioning look.

I sighed before finally nodding.

"Everyone sit down because this is a _long_ story."

As they sat down I looked at each of their eager and some not so eager faces.

"As you all know I've been alive for a thousand years now, and when you're this old you tend to come across a lot of people. We all know about the Petrova doppelganger bloodline, so far there are three of you that I know of."

"And Tatia was the original right?" Elena concluded.

"As far as we know of." I repeated.

"So you knew about this whole doppelganger history before you met us?" Elijah asked.

"I did….but I didn't believe it until I met Tatia. Look I know I should have told you, but it wasn't my decision to make."

"What the hell does that mean?" Rebekah asked.

"She didn't know I was alive until after she thought you were all dead." Tatia spoke up.

"Even so I was forbidden to tell anyone."

Everyone turned to look at me in confusion.

"Before I met Tatia I had a friend named Selene, she was a witch, and she was my best friend. Selene came from a long line of witches, she was kind of like you Bonnie only she held a darker magic, one that helped me turn my humanity back on. Selene knew about the doppelganger bloodline, in fact her grandmother was the one to help your mother make the spell for all of you to become vampires. She's the reason Tatia is alive."

"I don't get it what does Selene have to do with Tatia being here today?" Stefan asked.

"Selene's family was in charge of protecting the doppelganger bloodline at all costs, to make sure they survived throughout the years."

"For what?" Klaus asked as he stared off into space thinking about something.

"I don't know, I never got the chance to ask, but she did tell that it was my turn to protect the bloodline or at least Tatia and Katherine, Elena seems to have her own personal security." I replied smiling in her and the Salvatore's direction.

"So for the last five hundred years I've been protecting them both, and neither knew of the other, it was better that way."

"Why would a witch save a sacrifices life?" Caroline asked.

"All I know is Selene said something big was coming, and that I would need them all alive when the time came." I replied looking towards Katherine, Tatia, and Elena.

"Hey Terra." I looked to Jeremy who was fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah Jeremy?"

"What happened to Selene?" He asked hesitantly.

Everyone looked to me expectantly.

"She died." I replied with sadness filling my voice. "Like I said, Selene used dark magic, and when I shut my humanity off it took everything she had in order to get me to turn it back on. To wipe away the memories that the surviving civilians had of 'Terra the Terror.' Pretty soon her body gave out, but she did give birth before finally fulfilling her destiny."

"To who?" Bonnie asked.

"Your great great grandmother." I replied with a small smile as Bonnie's eyes widened.

"You knew my family?" Bonnie asked.

"I did, for a very long time, until your grandmother was born, then I moved away."

"Why?" Rebekah asked.

"Her mother didn't want me around anymore, she believed I would only bring death to her family. She was wrong though, in my leaving she was sentencing her family to exile."

"So Tatia's been alive this whole time and you've not only been helping her but Katherine too?" Elijah concluded.

"Yes. I've been keeping them safe from everyone, but I didn't know I was keeping them from you, they never told me what or who they were hiding from and I never asked."

"Does Kol know?" Rebekah asked.

"No."

"You're unbelievable." Kluas growled.

I glared at Klaus as he stood up.

"You tore into us for lying to you and yet you've been doing the exact same thing all along."

"I never lied! I thought you were all dead!" I shouted back as anger filled me.

"I don't think Kol is going to see it that way!"

"What do you care?" I shouted back.

"He's my brother!"

"Klaus stop it!" Elijah shouted.

"Some brother you are daggering your entire family!" I snarled.

"Terra enough!" Rebekah tried to grab me but I shook her off.

Everyone erupted into a fight when all of a sudden the phone rang and I picked it up. The number was unknown. The fighting had lowered down a bit as I answered it, I looked up to see everyone glaring at each other.

"Hello?" I answered.

"T-Terra?" My heart stopped beating as I heard Kol's voice.

"Kol?" I choked out.

"I-I'm sorry princess." He sounded so close to tears and I was like sticking a thousand needles into my heart.

"Kol-." I was cut off when I heard his breathing hitch.

"W-what are you doing? N-no stop! STOP!

"Kol?"

"TERRA!" I heard him screaming as I started shouting his name into the phone before Elijah grabbed it and Klaus grabbed me.

I fell to the floor in pain as Klaus held me trying his best to calm me down but all I could hear was Kol's voice coming from the phone screaming. I had to find him. I could feel his pain and it was excruciatingly painful.

KOL'S POV:

"Hello?"

Terra.

I swallowed before replying. "T-Terra?"

It took a minute before I heard her shaky voice on the other line. "Kol?"

I was so overwhelmed to hear her voice, I closed my eyes and tried to keep a steady voice but I couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry princess."

I looked up to see the man from earlier approach me with his hands held out before touching my head.

"Kol-."

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as he clutched my head tightly.

He started chanting and then all I could feel was a tingling pain before it started to grow worse.

"N-no stop! STOP!"

"Kol?" I could still hear her voice.

Finally the pain was excruciating and then it felt like it was on fire.

I did the only thing I could do…..scream. "TERRA!"

Throughout the pain I could faintly hear shouting from the phone, it sounded like Elijah, he was screaming into the phone.

"Now now let's all just calm down." Roman spoke into the phone as he smiled into my direction.

The man standing in front of me finally released me from whatever he had been doing and I could only try to gasp for breath and hunch over to make my vision stop spinning. I was then jerked up again as Roman pulled me up by my hair. If he kept pulling he was going to rip chunks of it out and then I was going to start trying to bite him.

"It's quite simple Elijah really, I want you and all of your freak show including Terra to come to me. Unless you want your baby brother to die that is?" He pulled at my hair and I couldn't help but whimper, the pain was just adding on to the headache I had just received.

"We'll be there." I heard Eli speak through the phone.

"Eli don't-." I was cut off when he shoved the cloth back into my mouth and tied it.

"Midnight Elijah not a minute later." He hung up and tossed the phone to the other man in the room.

"Warren tell the others to be ready, our guests will be arriving soon." Roman motioned for him to leave before turning to me.

"You and that mangy bitch of yours will die tonight, I'll make sure of it." He sneered in my face before turning and leaving me alone.

I sat there trying uselessly to pull at the straps and stakes but nothing happened, I became agitated and started thrashing around before finally letting out a breath and slumping back into the seat.

_Terra , please for the love of God don't come, just stay away where it's safe…please._

_WELL WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_


	16. Our Bond, Rescue Pt1, A Choice Is Made

TERRA'S POV:

I sat there staring off into space as everyone was bustling about. Kol, he was hurt and scared and I had been having story time with everyone. He needed me and I didn't know what to do, whoever had him was going to die that's for sure.

_Terra._

I tried thinking about anyone who could have possibly gotten to Kol the way they did but no one was coming to mind.

_Terra._

God….why couldn't we just have one day without something bad happening to anyone? I never should have let him, I should have waited for him to come back, he's gone because of me.

"TERRA!" Klaus shouted

I looked up through dazed eyes to see everyone staring at me worriedly. I didn't reply as I just looked back to the spot I had been focused on.

"Terra, sweetie you need to help us." Tatia stated softly as she bent down to my level with Damon.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"What?" Damon asked although I knew he heard me.

I looked up to everyone with red rimmed eyes. "It's my fault this happened."

I stood up slowly and walked towards the window where I stared out of it at the sun setting.

"That's not true Terra." Elena pointed out.

"Yes it is." I whispered.

"Terra how is any of this-." I cut Elijah off.

"I should have waited for him."

"Terra really now-." I cut Klaus off as well before throwing the closest thing next to me which was a vase towards him, I didn't aim at him on purpose so it shattered next to him as he jerked away, everyone else flinched and stared at me cautiously.

"I SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR HIM NIK! He would still be here, he wouldn't be scared and hurt and in the clutches of some maniac whose going to do God knows what to him!" I shouted.

Everyone was quiet as the only thing that could be heard was my labored breathing. I broke down, I was supposed to be strong for everyone at the moment but I couldn't handle the pressure. I sat down on the window ledge and buried my head in my hands. I felt someone next to me pull me into their arms and hold me and I realized it was Nik of all people.

"We'll find him Terra, we'll find him."

"And when we do," Damon added. " we'll kill the son of a bitch who took him."

"No." I replied in a deadly tone sitting up.

I looked to everyone with a leveled stare. "When we find him, this bastard is mine, no one else's understood?" I looked to each of them as they nodded in agreement. _ "_He's mine_." _

_No he's ours Terra_

I shook my head trying to get rid of the voice.

"We need a plan." Rebekah stated. "We can't just go barging in there."

"She's right." Stefan added.

"You want to help?" I asked looking at him skeptically.

"Why not, I've got nothing better to do." He replied sarcastically giving me the slightest of smiles.

My lip twitched but I wasn't going to go running up to him with open arms…not yet at least.

"We have to be there by midnight, I fear he will follow out on his threat if we don't show up." Elijah stated.

Everyone nodded before walking off to prepare.

_Terra , please for the love of God don't come, just stay away where it's safe…please._

I stood up and looked around taking a deep breath.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, there's something I need to do." I stated before leaving the mansion.

NO ONE'S POV:

Elijah, Rebekah, Nik, and Damon all stood there watching her leave as everyone else bustled about.

"Do you think is a good idea, letting her go through with this?" Rebekah asked.

"Terra's going to do it weather we give her our permission or not. She made up her mind a long time ago." Damon stated.

"Well one thing's for certain." Nik stated.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"I wouldn't want to be whoever has Kol when Terra gets a hold of him." Nik replied with a smirk.

"You were partly right Elijah." Damon stated.

"About what exactly?" Elijah asked turning to him in curiosity.

"She's going to unleash hell to protect him," Damon turned to look at all of them and then back to the door Terra had left through. "But that doesn't mean he's safe."

The siblings looked at Damon in shock before glancing back to where Terra had left.

"This should be interesting." Nik replied as Elijah shook his head in annoyance while Rebekah smacked him in the chest before walking off to help Damon.

"I was kidding!" Nik shouted after her before turning back to Elijah who gave him a pointed look.

"I was kidding!"

Elijah walked off smirking to himself as Nik rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking up.

"No one understands the term comic relief." He said throwing out his arms and letting them fall back down dramatically before he went off to help his brother.

KOL'S POV:

I woke up again to the sound of water dripping. Would they ever fix that? I sat up straight only to realize I was growing weaker, the blood was slowly dripping from my body where the stakes were embedded through my hands. A puddle of blood was now beneath me and was growing over time. If Roman didn't kill me I would surely die from blood loss. I started pulling at the straps once again but like the attempts before nothing, I started to grow frustrated as I thrashed in the chair, blood left my body even faster before I finally started screaming. It was muffled but I needed to get their attention.

"Mpphhhh. MPPHHHHH!" I rocked the chair back and forth but due to the blood beneath me I ended up knocking the chair over.

I groaned in pain before trying to call out once more. I noticed the stake in my left hand had pushed itself deeper into the chair. I heard the sound of the door opening as a pair of boots made their way down. I couldn't see from the angle I had fallen and was unprepared to have myself yanked upright in such a quick movement. I looked up to see Dante. The bastard actually came back when he seemed so eager to get rid of me. He reached for the gag and I started growling deep in my throat while glaring at him.

"Fine, have fun sitting in the dark." He replied before turning to walk away.

"MPPPHHH!" I shouted as loud as I could to get him o turn around.

"What?" He snapped.

I hesitated before finally giving up and looked at him pleadingly.

"That's what I thought." He replied before walking back over and reaching for the gag once more with one hand but then quickly grasped my jaw and forced me to look at him.

"Don't bite me Kol, I mean it."

I nodded as much as I could before he let me go and slowly pulled it out. My throat felt dry and I couldn't even find the strength to speak so I just sat there staring at the floor. The next thing I knew Dante was holding up a blood bag to my mouth. I flinched away from him thinking it was laced with vervain but he just stared at me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked trying to move away.

"You've lost too much blood, Roman wants you alive so I'm keeping you alive." He stated moving the bag towards me again.

I moved back violently which only seemed to agitate him even more. "Dammit Kol just drink the damn bag!" He shouted as his eyes turned blue….wait blue?

"Your eyes."

Dante calmed down before shaking his head to get his eyes back to normal but it wouldn't work so he turned away from me. "What about them?" He snapped.

"Their blue."

"Yeah so?" He replied.

"You're an omega now aren't you?"

Dante seemed to lose it again and before I knew it he was grabbing me by the neck with his claws extended as well as his teeth. My breathing sped up in fear that he was going to bite me. I closed my eyes and waited but nothing happened. I opened them to see Dante just staring at me before finally letting me go and moving back to sit on the table across from me. We said nothing to each other and then he finally spoke.

"It happened a hundred years after we thought you were dead, Terra wasn't the same anymore, she was vengeful, so that left most of us on our own. No one wanted to be in the pack, they thought Terra would kill them if she snapped, so I was left without a pack. You can only go so long without one before you finally loose status. I became an omega, and when Terra came back she accepted me into her pack but for some reason I still felt alone."

I said nothing as I listened to him, making him mad with smart ass remarks was not the best idea at the time.

"I've been on my own for a while now, moving from one state to another when I can, taking in any other werewolves who need help or a place to stay. Then I met Roman."

He looked up to me and I felt like this was where the story was going to take a turn for the worse.

"He told me he could make me an alpha again, of course I thought he was crazy but then he told me who he was and who he was hunting, I still thought he was insane. But then he showed me a picture of you and Terra recently at the beach and then I knew this was my chance. To get revenge for what you did not only to me but to Terra."

"I didn't know-."

"SHUT UP KOL. DAMMIT FOR ONCE JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed before grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look at him.

I tried flinching away but he gripped my face tighter causing me to whimper in pain.

"Good…you should be scared. You're going to feel everything that I felt when I became an omega, everything Terra felt before she became that monster. Before she shut off her humanity!... You deserve everything you get."

"She's not a monster….you are."

He shoved my face away before turning back to pick up the blood bag.

"I didn't know she was alive Dante, we thought she was dead too."

"Yeah right."

"I'M NOT LYING DAMMIT! I LOVE HER!" I screamed at him as I thrashed in the seat.

Dante turned to me slowly and stared at me as if he was trying to tell if I was up to something.

"I love her Dante, I always have. I didn't know she was alive mate I swear."

"You're telling the truth." Realization finally dawned on him.

"Yes."

He said nothing before finally walking over to me and putting the bag to my lips again.

"You need to drink Kol." He didn't give me a chance to reply as he grabbed my jaw and forced the bag to my mouth. He stood there until I was finished and then tossed the bag into the trash. He started to pull the gag back up but I moved away.

"Don't."

"I have to Kol."

"Can….can you turn that off then at least?" I asked indicating to the leaking faucet.

Dante turned to the faucet and turned the knob as tightly as he could before the water finally stopped leaking. I relaxed as the noise finally stopped and my head was no longer pounding. He turned back to me and then hesitantly put the gag back in before looking at my appearance. He looked ready to say something but decided not to as he made his way upstairs leaving me alone once again.

_**I'm sorry Terra.**_

_**'You should be'.**_

**I looked around to see if she was in the basement but there was no sign of her, maybe I'm hallucinating.**

_**'No you're just an idiot.'**_

_**Terrra?**_

_**'Yes it's me who else would it be?'**_

_**How are you-.**_

_**'Talking to you? Simple our bond is making this work.'**_

_**Terra-.**_

_**'Hold on before you start anything let me just say you are a complete moron if you think I'm going stay away and not come and rescue you!'**_

_**You heard that?**_

_**'What part of bond are you not getting?'**_

_**Terra-**_

_**'I'm coming to rescue you Kol weather you like it or not!'**_

_**Terra it's Roman.**_

**She was quiet before replying back in a deadly voice.**

_**'How many?'**_

_**Terra-.**_

_**'Kol.'**_

_**Terra I don't-.**_

_**'Dammit Kol how many are there?'**_

_**I DON'T KNOW OKAY! They've kept me tied up in the basement for God knows how long, I'm bleeding out, I have a headache from whatever that witch did earlier, I'm scared, I'm starving, I miss you, and…. it's Roman Terra, of all people it's him.**_

_**'I know, Kol I promise I'm coming for you, I promise okay? He's going to die and I'm going to get you out of there.'**_

_**Terra….Dante's in on it.**_

_**'What?'**_

_**Roman was the one who wanted me, but Dante's the one who kidnapped me from the beach house. Why didn't you tell me he was an omega now?**_

_**'What are you talking about?'**_

_**He said he was trading me to Roman for a status as an alpha. Terra what does that mean? What's going to happen?**_

_**'I don't know.' She replied too quickly.**_

_**Terra?**_

_**'Look Kol I promise everything is going to be fine, I'm coming for you and so is everyone else. I need your help though can you tell me anything that might help me figure out where you are?'**_

_**I don't know, I can't see anything and I'm in the basement.**_

_**'Try and listen for anything.'**_

I closed my eyes and listened as hard as I could but I couldn't hear anything. Just as I was about to give up I heard it.

_**Terra.**_

_**'Yeah?'**_

_**I know where I am.**_

_**'Where?'**_

TERRA'S POV:

My eyes snapped open and I looked around the cemetery where I was seated. I stood up and sped back to the mansion where I slammed the door open as papers flew everywhere and everyone looked up at the noise.

I looked around silently at everyone occupying the room before my eyes landed on my target…..Katherine.

"You bitch." Was all I said before speeding over to her and pinning her to the wall by the throat.

That's when everyone reacted. Nik and Stefan were trying to pull me off of her while Elijah and Tyler kept everyone else back.

"Terra stop it!" Nik screamed at me.

"Terra you're hurting her!" Tatia yelled.

"She knew this whole time! You helped them kidnap Kol!"

"What are you talking about?" Katherine gritted out.

Nik finally pulled me off and held me back while Stefan helped her from off the ground.

"I know where Kol is! He's at the cabin but what's interesting is that they kidnapped him from the beach house, only you knew we were there!"

"Terra I don't have anything to do with this I swear!" She looked around at everyone giving her unbelieving looks.

"I don't! Look I know I lie a lot, but I've never lied to you and I would never hurt Kol!"

I looked away angry, she was right but someone told them where we were.

"Terra, how do you know this?" Elijah asked.

"Our bond, I could hear him and then I tried talking to him and it worked. He told me where he was and what happened. We have to hurry Elijah, I don't think he has much more time. "

He nodded and we went over the plan. Right now I didn't trust anyone, I just wanted Kol back safe and sound. A few minutes before midnight we found ourselves outside of the cabin. Jeremy, Rebekah, Matt, Elena, Tyler, Alaric, and Tatia stayed behind. Nik, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline, and Bonnie along with myself made it within the trees out of sight.

"Everyone know the plan?" I asked.

They nodded and took a deep breath.

"Right. You all know what to do." I walked off as they approached the door.

I watched from the trees as a guard of Roman's came outside and that's when I took my chance in speeding forward and snapping his neck in half. Just as another came out I repeated the action again before he could react. I moved into the house where I noticed it was deadly silent and empty. I slowly walked through when my ears picked up a sound from the corner of the room.

Roman.

I stood there as I turned slightly to see him walking forward from behind me.

"It's been a long time Roman." I replied deadly.

"Five hundred years to be exact. What can I say? Dying is a bitch." He smirked before stepping in front of me.

I glared at him before giving a small laugh and then lunging at him before he could blink. I pinned him to the wall and extended my claws.

"Where's Dante?"

He looked at me in shock that I knew but I ignored it before calling out.

"Dante I know you're here!"

I heard footsteps before throwing Roman across the room to look at him. He stood there with no emotion yet every muscle in his body was tense. He had come from the basement door where I could hear muffled noises….Kol. He was trying to get me to hear him, but I already knew by the smell he was down there.

"I'm coming Kol." I whispered and then the noises stopped.

I glared at Dante. "How could you?"

"I was protecting you."

"YOU WERE PROTECTING YOURSELF!" I shouted as I took a step closer.

"He lied to you!" Dante snapped.

"So did you. I know you're an Omega Dante."

"Kol never could keep his mouth shut." He bit out.

"I want him back Dante…now." I took a step forward and the creaking of the floor boards could be heard.

"Then come and get him." He replied extending his claws.

My eyes changed to a light silver before I lunged at him. We were clawing at each other from left and right, I scratched at his face as he bit into my shoulder. I lifted my knee to hit him in the groin which caused him to howl before tossing me into a wall. I stood up again before spinning and delivering a kick to his head which caused him to lose his balance. I went to grab him but he grabbed me by the neck and threw me down the stairs. I finally stood up and was about to go after him but then I heard it…..muffled noises. I looked over to see Kol sitting in a chair with a bag over his head. I ran to him without a second thought before pulling it off. There sat Kol, his eyes were wide with relief, and he was covered in dirt and blood. I was about to pull his gag out but I was tackled from the side and onto the floor. It was Dante…he was sitting on top of me and holding me by the neck as Roman and what smelled like a witch walked down the stairs. Kol was screaming and struggling to get loose.

"Now now let's all just calm down yeah?" Roman sneered before walking towards us.

I thrashed around and almost bucked Dante off of me but then pain erupted into my skull and I cringed in pain. Dante moved away from me as I held my head in pain. I looked up to see Roman standing over me sneering.

"I think we should get started."

I stood up in a flash and was about to attack when my skull felt like it was on fire, I looked to see the witch chanting and then I fell back down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I bit out.

"Simple, I'm forcing you to make a choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut off your humanity."

I looked at him like he was insane.

Dante's head snapped up and stared at Roman. "What are you talking about?"

I rolled my eyes before replying. "No."

He laughed before picking something up from the table. It was a white oak stake, where the hell had he gotten one of those? My eyes went wide and so did Kol's.

"I don't think you heard me right, I said shut off your humanity. Unless you want Kol to die and I mean really die this time." Roman sneered.

"Roman this wasn't part of the deal!" Dante shouted stepping forward.

I glared still refusing before Roman got pissed and grabbed Kol by the hair and yanked it back as he aimed the stake at his heart.

_Terra let me out._

"Turn it off!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted trying to run forward but the pain became unbearable and I fell to my knees in front of Kol who was staring at me terrified.

"Last chance Terra, turn it off." Roman bit out.

_Terra let me out! I can save him!_

I did nothing as Roman hesitated before finally making up his mind.

"Roman!" Dante shouted.

_Terra let me out now dammit!_

"Fine." He raised the stake and just as it was about to come down I screamed.

"Wait!"

Roman stopped and everyone looked to me. Kol was shaking his head no but I ignored him. I had to.

"I'll do it." I whispered.

They watched as I stood up and backed away before closing my eyes.

_Terra what are you doing?_

_'Let me out Terra.'_

_I'm saving the person I love._

_Terra you can't do this, Kol wouldn't want you to do this._

_I have to weather he wants me to or not._

_Terra think about what you're doing!_

_'She already has, it's the only way.'_

_If I don't Kol and everyone else will die._

_They'll die anyway if you let her out again! Do you not remember what happened last time?_

_Of course I do! I had to live it remember? _

_Terra, people will die, Kol will die! You don't want to hurt him!_

_'I won't let it get out of hand.'_

_I can't let Roman hurt him either._

_We'll find another way Terra._

_I can't lose him again, I just can't._

_'Let me out.'_

_Terra please…don't do this._

_I'll come back from it._

_What if you don't?_

_I will, I always do._

_How can you be so sure?_

_I'm not._

_'Let me out.'_

I took a deep breath and then everything went blank.


End file.
